Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis & You
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: Once you have taken that path, there is no turning back... Double agent Maka Albarn never hesitated to kill. That is until she meets Soul Evans, one with a sealed destiny and the rest of the GANG..? Can they save her from the dark path she's heading?
1. The Moment the World came Crashing Down

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime**

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a sorta repeating pattern... This is my third time rewriting a fanfic all over again.. I'm such an amatuer writer I wish i'd get more reviews and more people to read! If you happen to lay eyes upon this then you're probably thinking I'm some weird emo pessimistic person who has no life but urmmm THANK YOU...? continue reading please! if you will read and review then I LOVE YOU really :D im still trying to figure out fanfiction cuz its sorta hard to use... this is like my second time writing the an and disclaimer and summary... **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Moment the World came Crashing Down**

* * *

><p>Both clashed, scythe against scythe.<p>

"_Yes… That's right Maka… Kill him… Kill him and get his soul…" _ushered the voice in Maka's head.

She swiped at him with her scythe. He barely dodged it.

"Maka! What's wrong with you?" He yelled.

She said nothing but continued slashing her scythe at him.

"Maka!"

They locked scythes and Soul looked at her, red eyes to green. Her eyes were blank and emotionless.

Tears soon dropped from those emotionless olive green eyes but her face stayed the same.

"Soul…" she said her voice nothing but a whisper. "Run… Please run…"

"What..?"

Maka pushed Soul away and stood in a new stance, scythe spinning over her head.

"What are you doing Maka? Snap out of it!"

A voice entered Soul's mind.

"_Soul Eater Evans… She is doing this for her mother… Just quietly let her kill you and her pain shall be erased…"_

"You! You're the one doing this to Maka aren't you?" shouted Soul like he was speaking to no one.

There came no reply, only the sound of the night breeze passing by the two.

"_Her mother..?" _thought Soul, _"She's doing this for her mother?"_

"_Yes Soul… She had to choose between you or her mother… I just gave her a little push…"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND GET OUT OF MAKA'S AS WELL!"

No sooner had he said that, Maka came running towards him, ready to slash.

"_Shit I can't dodge in time..!"_

When it was millimetres from his chest, Maka abruptly stopped.

"N-No…"

Her hands trembled.

"D-Don't hurt… S-Soul… "

"_You choose this boy over your mother?"_

"D-Don't… Make me h-hurt him… P-Please…"

Soul took a few steps closer to her.

"D-Don't come n-near me..!"

He continued walking until they were just inches from eachother. Soul's scythe transformed back into his arm. He grabbed Maka's scythe.

"You just need to kill me right?"

"N-No..! D-Don't...!"

Maka tried to move but her body didn't listen to her.

"_Do not move child!" _hissed the voice in her head. _"Let him do it himself."_

More tears ran down her cheeks.

"D-Don't… Soul… Please don't…"

Soul smiled, a sad apologetic smile.

Then he pulled the scythe and it stabbed into his chest. He pushed it deeper and deeper. Maka could see the pain on his face.

"S-Stop…" whimpered Maka. "S-Stop it Soul…"

"_My work here is done… See you in the Underworld Soul Eater Evans…" _whispered the voice into the open which was soon carried away by the wind.

Maka realised that she could move now. She pulled the scythe out of Soul and he collapsed on her, his head on her shoulder. Maka dropped to her knees holding Soul, arms around his back. The scythe had gotten pushed straight through him.

"S-Soul! Soul!" Maka cried but he was drifting off.

She rested his head on her lap, her tears dropping onto his face.

He reached out and wiped them away.

"I-I'm sorry! Please d-don't do this! S-Soul! We're p-partners right? Please…" she whispered. "Don't leave me…"

He began glowing and ebbing away slowly.

Tears furiously rolled down her cheeks.

"P-Please… Please d-don't go…"

Maka could see a slight smile on his face. Soul grabbed her piggy tail and gently yanked it. Maka lowered her head. Soul whispered words into her ear before he completely disappeared.

Maka sat there, her eyes wide and tears running down.

"…_What did I do?" _

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>


	2. The Survival Test

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime**

* * *

><p><strong>HI AGAIN! GUESS WHAT? I GOT 4 REVIEWS! 4 REVIEWSSS! I WAS SOOOOO HAPPPY I WAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN LIKE CRAZY AND DIDNT SLEEP TILL REALLLYY REALLLLYY LATEEE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IM STILLLL SOOOO HAPPPYY YAYYY! ok im fine now... WHOOOOOOOO! nah seriously. YIPPEEEEEEE! ok ok ok i'll stop! i hope i did an alright job for this chapter i wanted to finish it soon cuz i gooot sooooo much more ideas! keep them reviews coomiinnggg i feelll like the luckiest person out there! <strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Survival Test (no weapon forms allowed)**

* * *

><p>"<em>The time gone cannot be brought back…<em>

_But if I'm allowed to,_

_I want to be by your side one more time…"_

* * *

><p>Weeks before…<p>

**Maka's POV**

"This is so not happening!" Maka complained.

"Get used to it cuz it is!" replied Soul.

"How the hell did we end up getting chased by that shithole?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one who got him mad, remember?"

"No I didn't! All I said was his got a freakin fat head!"

Maka and Soul bolted through the forest, with the being that was once a man close behind them.

"I DON'T HAVE A FAT HEAD!" argued the monster behind us. From what Maka could see, he had blood red eyes, much like Soul's, and other than that he just looked like a big black wolf. With a big head. Genetic mutation probably. He was once a power – hungry scientist.

"Yeah yeah whatever! You're not even supposed to be talking to us! We're the ones who're trying to kill you remember?" yelled Soul.

Maka punched his shoulder.

"Don't say that! It'll only make him chase us faster!" she snapped.

"ENOUGH!" The monster jumped in front of the two and roared ferociously.

"Great! Look what you made him do!" blamed Maka.

"Goddamn this being a survival test!"

The monster roared. "I'LL EAT YOU TWO STUPID HUMANS!"

"YAHOO! ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID BLAND CONVERATION! DON'T BE SUCH COMMONORS! THE SPOTLIGHT SHOULD SHINE ON THE GREAT ME!"

Maka slapped her forehead.

"Here he comes…"

Black Star appeared in front of us, laughing his usual idiotic, so-full-of-himself laugh.

"SKY ABOVE, SKY BELOW, I ALONE STAND ALMIGHTY! A HALO OF LIGHT WILL BE –"

"Will ya hurry up and beat the crap outta him already?" said Maka impatiently.

"Don't interrupt the Great Me! You ruined my entrance speech!"

"Yo Black Star! Just beat the dude already!" called out Soul.

"I'll kill him when I want to!"

Black Star jumped and kicked the monster on the face.

"Hyyyyahhhh!"

Black Star's foot met the side of the monster's face.

It collapsed with a loud roar and a heavy thud.

"Such a small fry is no match or a big star like me! Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey Black Star where's Tsubaki?" Maka asked as the three walked through the forest together.

"Oh we split up like half an hour ago."

"What? You're not supposed to split up with your partner in this test!"

"Don't worry we'll find her soon anyway!" exclaimed Black Star confidently with a big stupid grin on his face.

"THROW WHATEVER MONSTERS YOU HAVE AT ME FOR I AM A PERSON WHO WILL TRANSCEND GOD!"

"Black Star shut up! Do you want to get out of here alive?" Maka said.

"THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I CAN'T BEAT! SO COME AT ME BITCHES! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Black Star spoke too soon.

There in front of them was the one… The only…

"EH?" said Maka.

"Tacky…" commented Soul.

"Ugh…" replied Black Star.

"Hmm?" it said.

Black immediately turned around and made a face.

"Dude, what's with the creepy look..?" said Soul, slightly tilting his head.

"We're no match for this guy…" muttered Black Star.

"Did he just admit he's no match for THAT thing?" Maka said approaching the little white, pointy nosed creature.

It pointed its cane at Maka's face. "I will ask you: who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Eh? I'm Ma –"

"Would you like to hear my heroic tale?"

"Don't point the cane at me!" exclaimed Maka slapping it away.

"Would you like to hear my heroic tale?"

"Get your cane out of my face you white, pantless rabbit!"

"FOOL! My story started in the 12th century!"

"S-Shut… Up…"

"Ah indeed, you must celebrate Excalibur's birthday in a grand manner!"

"_What the hell is he going on about..?" _thought Maka twitching.

"I've had enough." Maka took out a thick book from her pocket. "MAKA – CH –"

"Maka don't get carried away!" said Soul holding her back.

"That stupid white thing with that that weird retarded nose is so annoying!"

"We've come up to our last resort…" said Black Star.

"Eh?" replied Soul and Maka.

"RUN THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Black Star tore past them and disappeared back the way they came.

"B-Black Star! Don't leave us with THAT!" cried Maka pointing at the white thing called Excalibur.

"Man I can't take this anymore..! Maka just goddamn run!" Soul hurriedly said.

The two turned and sped through the forest and away from Excalibur.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<br>**_"Man this stupid survival test doesn't allow me to turn into a weapon… If I did I would've sliced that uncool white thing already!" _thought Soul.

"Where did Black Star go? Whatta ditcher..!" said Maka angrily.

"So where are we?" asked Soul.

The two stopped for a breath and Maka took out a map from her pocket.

"Um… Did I ever tell you that I can't read maps..?" mumbled Maka.

"What? How are we gonna get out now?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly there was the sound of someone laughing from somewhere.

"Is that… Black Star?" said Maka looking around.

"Yeah probably. His laugh is the only thing you can hear this far."

Soul and Maka headed towards the sound of laughter until it got louder and louder.

Sure enough there was Black Star and Tsubaki with Stein.

"You pass. The survival test is over." Congratulated (or what Soul liked to think) Stein.

"How did you get out?" Maka asked Black Star.

"THE GREAT ME FOUND A SMART WAY TO GET OUT! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" replied Black Star.

"Uh… Ok…"

"You four head back to the dorms. The others should come soon." Said Stein.

Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki walked back to Shibusen dorms where the two pairs separated.

"WELL I'M OFF TO MY ROOM WHERE I WELL HAVE A GOOD BATH FOR MY HARD WORK!" exclaimed Black Star.

"The only good work you've done, Black Star was telling us to run away from Excalibur…" muttered Maka.

"Well, bye Maka and Soul!" said Tsubaki smiling as they reached their room.

"Bye Tsubaki!" Maka waved.

"Soul I'm taking a shower first alright?" said Maka opening the door to their room.

"Yeah sure." Replied Soul slumping on the couch. "Don't take forever in the bath alright?"

"Yeah yeah whatever…"

Maka went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

Maka turned on the tap in the bathtub and took off her clothes. When the water was done, she stepped in and lied down, resting her body under the water.

"_How much longer do I have to stay here..?" _thought Maka to herself. _"How many goddamn souls does he want?" _

Maka rubbed soap onto her arms. _"I don't like it here… Everyday I have to smile and act like I actually belong there. I'm tired… But I can't stop now. If I do… Mum will… I sure hope shinigamis keep their side of the deal…" _

Maka washed herself clean and got out of the bathtub. She dried herself, slipped on some PJs and went outside.

"Hey Soul! I finished with the bathroom!" Maka called out.

Soul got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. "Right. Thanks."

"I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

Maka went to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

"_Can't wait till tomorrow…"_ she thought sarcastically.

Maka took out a black notebook from under her pillow and opened it up.

The pages were blank.

"_Looks like he hasn't said anything yet…"_

Maka closed it and shoved the book back under her pillow. She pulled over her covers and closed her eyes.

"_I should get to sleep… Tomorrow's gonna be hell of another day…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>


	3. Remembering

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>This is is is is is is is is my my my 3RD CHAPTER ! I re did it like 3 times.. -.- but i still finished! its sorta short dont you think? I just wanted to make things clear... hmmmmmm to tell you the truth i have loads of ideas for the ending but no idea for chapter 4... DONT WORRY I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING SOON! pluuus i got my tests coming up so so so it'll be a bit hard buttt i'll make you proud fanfiction readers :D if there's anything you think is a bit off, tell meee i'll change it! but please dont make it too harshhh... i'll cry :'( BUUUTTT HIKARI REN WILL NOT GIVE UP!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Remembering**

* * *

><p>"<em>There were times in life when we happily talk about our future…"<em>

"_Maka… What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I want to be just like mummy!"_

"_Really? Mummy's job is very dangerous."_

"_I still wanna be like you!"_

"_Haha… Alright."_

"_There were times in life we treasured so deeply…"_

"_Maka… I want to give you something…"_

"_Eh? What is this mum?"_

"_It's called a scythe. I need to go somewhere for a while. Can you stay here and wait until I come back?"_

"_Course mum! I'll treasure this keychain forever! Come back soon mum."_

"…_And there were times in life we wished we never saw…"_

"_Mum!"_

"_Maka… W-What are you doing here?" _

"_Mum! Mum, what happened?"_

"_R-Run… Run Maka…"_

"_No! I can't leave you!"_

"_G-Go… I'm done…"_

"_Mum! Please! Don't…"_

"_I-I'm sorry… Maka…"_

"_MUM!"_

* * *

><p>Maka woke up with a startle, sweat sliding down her forehead.<p>

"That goddamn dream again…" muttered Maka to herself. She glanced at her clock. It was 3AM.

She fixed her blanket which was all twisted. She pulled it over again and snuggled in.

"_That day hasn't been erased from my mind yet…" _

Maka closed her eyes, remembering about the bitter memories since that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>The bird – like monster had dragged her limp, lifeless body into the portal. I was too petrified to move. I couldn't even try to pull her back. I just sat there, eyes widened and staring at the thing that was dragging my mother into the depths of Underworld. I was nothing but a weak little girl. Years past and I lived in a life which everyday was suffering with those memories burnt in the back of my mind. It happened that one day I heard there were recent sightings of a blood thirsty, bird – like monster. So I tracked it down. Everyone, everything had souls. It must've got one too. I found it and let it drag me into the portal to the Underworld. I clutched the black scythe in my hand, waiting for anything to pop up at me. I knew I could've died. But I had already died since mum left. Underworld was nothing. It was a dark a miserable place. But then I met… Him."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" <em>

"_I am not an enemy Maka Albarn."_

"_I sounded so goddamn confident and acted like I was actually strong."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything about you Maka, from when you were just born, until the day your mother died."_

"_But… Truth was…"_

"_You… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"_My name is Daru, a shinigami."_

"… _I was scared."_

"_A s-shinigami..? Then you know where my mum is don't you?"_

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't."_

"_T-Tell me where she is!"_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or I'll cut you up!"_

"_That little scythe won't even tickle me, my dear. But… You look like you need a lot of help."_

"_What can you do about it? I… I just want my mum back…"_

"_That part… I can help you."_

"… _And it took a word to make me turn completely to him."_

"_H-How?"_

"_For your mum back are you willing to make a deal with me?"_

"_I didn't even ask for proof."_

"_Anything! Anything for mum back…"_

"_I just stupidly accepted."_

"_In return for your mum, I want you to capture souls for me."_

"_Souls?"_

"_Souls of humans. People. I know you have an ability to sense and see souls. This will be the perfect job for you. I'll keep my side of the bargain."_

"_There was a slight doubt in me…"_

"_How can you turn my mum back to life..? She was killed…"_

"_I am a shinigami. Do not underestimate me."_

"… _But in the end I gave up and just took his extended hand."_

"_Fine. I accept the deal."_

"_Good… And a wise choice that is."_

"_Where do you want me to start?"_

"_Shibusen. School for Meisters and Weapons. You are familiar with this school, yes?"_

"_Yeah. I know it."_

"_Go there. There are an amount of souls I want. Do not get discovered Maka Albarn, or I cannot guarantee the safety of your mum."_

"_U-Understood."_

"_Good. But remember this, starting from today, you will be collecting souls for me until I'm satisfied. You are my servant, don't ever forget that."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>


	4. BlackScythe

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo this is my 4th chapter! first time ever I finished four chapters on fanfiction! im soooo happppyyyyyy! i was thinking about chapter four a lot but my friend (also my editor and proof reader) said i didnt have to make it long so i didnt in this chapter! plus i sorta wanna get to the end more quickly cause thats the part where everything gets interesting because i usually plot my stories from the interesting parts which are usually the ending... im sorry for confusing you people who are reading this and thinking what the hell is she going on about.. well anyway i will stop talking so enjoooyyy :D more reviews would be lovely :)<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**BlackScythe**

* * *

><p>"<em>Chucky, the Dolls Master..."<em>

"_W-Who are y-you?"_

"_You don't need to know who I am. But I'll tell you."_

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"_Hehe, you can call me... BlackScythe."_

"_B-BlackScythe..?"_

"_Well, I don't think you need to remember my name."_

"_EH?"_

"_Cause I'm here to... Take. Your. Soul." _

"_W-WHAT?"_

"_Bye bye."_

_SLASH!_

"_... Got another soul."_

* * *

><p>"<em>... Ten more criminals mysteriously disappeared including Chucky the Dolls Master yesterday along with ten townspeople. The act of criminals' disappearance may be because of the appearances of a mysterious figure known as BlackScythe. No one but one person has actually seen Blackscythe, so we asked that one witness to describe him or her."<em>

"_It was dark and I couldn't see properly, only a slight figure. But I saw it. I saw Chucky the Dolls Master get killed. When BlackScythe stood in the light, he or she was wearing a black hood with black baggy pants, probably like any teenager out there. I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl! But I swear I could've seen ash blonde hair! He or she was holding a black scythe with chains wrapped around it that dangled down. That was all I saw of BlackScythe._

"BlackScythe?" muttered Soul who was watching the Death City News for the first time ever. "Who the hell is that?"

"Apparently it's some sort of hero or something… Some say Blackscythe is a murderer while some say he or she is a mysterious hero who punishes wrong – doers." Replied Maka.

"You sure know a lot about Blackscythe." Said Soul.

"Uh of course I do! BlackScythe's hot on the news lately!"

"True. Pretty shady character I would say but by the sound of it… The dude's scythe must look awesomely cool!"

Maka looked at Soul who had his eyes glued to the TV. "Maybe. Let's get going."

"Right. BlackScythe, eh..? Hey Maka let's have a look on the mission bulletin on the way…"

* * *

><p>"We're taking this one!" exclaimed Soul, slamming down the piece of paper.<p>

"This mission?" asked the mission lady (Teacher who was in charge of giving out and approving missions).

"Hey Soul –"

"Yeah!"

"Names?"

"Maybe we shoul –"

"Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn!"

"Hey! Don't make decisions without –"

"Ok, your mission's approved."

Soul walked away, holding the stamped mission paper, pleased with himself.

"Hey! Don't decide things on your own like that!" said Maka.

"What? Why not?" replied Soul.

"Because we're umm… Out of our league!"

"What are you talking about? Its just investigating! Don't be a party pooper Maka."

"I am not! It's too dangerous."

"No its not. Are you gonna come with me or not?"

Maka puffed up her cheeks. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Good. C'mon let's get to class, Stein will go all out if we're late…"

"_This is not gonna work…" _thought Maka worriedly.

Soul glanced at Maka.

"Loosen up well ya? It's just investigating BlackScythe and see if he, or she, actually exists. No problem." Said Soul coolly.

Maka looked at her feet.

"But… That _is_ the problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>


	5. How to Fake a Fever

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>This is my 5th chap, if you're reading thannk yoou heapsss and i will keep this super short cuz my mum is yelling at me and telling me to go to sleep so if there are any errors in the story like speelling mistakes im soo sorryy but but but enjooy and review thanks :D<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**How to Fake a Fever**

* * *

><p>"<em>What am I gonna do? I need to find souls for Daru every night or he'll kill me!" <em>thought Maka pacing up and down her room. _"Then stupid Soul decides he wants to investigate BlackScythe!"_

Maka flopped onto her bed staring at the clock. 9.45 PM.

"_Soul's leaving at 11… That's when I usually go out… I have to find a good excuse so I don't have to go with him…"_

Maka suddenly jerked up. "I got it!"

She ran to the kitchen and boiled some water.

"Come on, come on!" Maka said impatiently.

When it was done, she poured the water into a hot water bottle and placed it onto her forehead.

After minutes of bearing with extreme and heat, Maka took it off and felt her forehead.

"Perfeeect..!" said Maka, please with herself.

As soon as she emptied the water and chucked the bottle somewhere, Soul came out of his room.

"_Here he comes!"_

"Oi Maka –" he began but stopped mid sentence when he saw Maka looking ditzy and walking weirdly.

"What's up with you..?"

"Hehe… I'm fiiiiine…" she collapsed with a thud.

"M-Maka!"

Soul hurriedly ran to her. "W-What's up with you?"

"Itsallgood…" Maka mumbled.

"What are you saying? " he felt her forehead. "You're burning up! Fine my ass!"

To Maka's surprise, Soul quickly lifted Maka up and carried her to her room, bridal style.

"P-Put me down..!" Maka said trying to sound drunk.

"You gotta rest!"

Soul tucked her in and looked at Maka who was in his eyes, flushed.

"Looks like I'll be going alone for the mission…"

"I can still gooooooo…" replied Maka.

"No you can't. Just goddamn rest. I'm going to Black Star's for a while."

With that, Soul left.

Maka stayed put until she heard the sound of Soul's motorcycle revving up, driving off and fading out.

"Yes! Score!" exclaimed Maka happily jumping on her bed.

"_I should go now before he comes back!"_

Maka jumped off her bed and opened her wardrobe. Deep inside were a black hoodie, black pants, black chucks and a black bandana.

She put on the hoodie and pulled off her pig tail hair ties. Maka wore the baggy pants and chucks and tied the bandana around her mouth which covered it.

Just before she went, she opened the drawer next to her bed, took out a little scythe keychain and shoved it into her pants pocket.

Maka had a final glance at her room before opening her window and jumping out.

Maka landed surprisingly landed lightly on two feet, despite the fact that she jumped off the fourth floor.

She threw the scythe keychain in the air and it grew longer and bigger as it dropped back down. Maka caught the black scythe that was wrapped with dangling chains which shone in the moonlight and ran off into the night, as none other than BlackScythe.

* * *

><p>The night was cool and quiet. Death City was asleep along with all its people, only a few roamed the night.<p>

"_Who's my target today..?" _

Maka stopped running and closed her eyes. She felt something ahead of her. It was an evil presence.

Maka opened her eyes and kept running. Then she saw a figure ahead.

"_That's definitely a Kishin egg!"_

The person noticed her and ran more quickly.

Maka jumped onto a roof and ran parallel the Kishin egg, until she was ahead of it and then jumped in front.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

"You! You must be BlackScythe!" the man hissed.

He was taller than Maka, but also very skinny. He had a snaky look on his face and bloodstains all over him as well as glaring at Maka with disdain.

"Yes! I am! How did you know?" asked Maka innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! You were all over the news! Trying to be a hero eh?"

"No not really. Its not like I'm doing this for the sake of Death City and its people." Replied Maka.

A wide grin appeared on the snaky man's face, showing his sharp yellow teeth.

"Then you must be the ones who killed those townspeople too?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. One thing for sure though." Maka tightened her grip on her scythe and disappeared.

"Where'd you go?"

She appeared right behind the snaky man, her scythe on his neck.

"I'm here to take your soul." She whispered into his ear. Before he could even react, she slashed his neck removing it from his body. Blood spurted all over her face and a single red glowing soul took the place of his body and head.

Maka reached out for the red soul.

"Got another one."

"Yo BlackScythe! Hold it!"

Maka froze.

"_No. It can't be."_

"So you really do exist."

"_This… Just goddamn sucks!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here we are at the 6TH CHAPTER! I NEEEVVEER thought i'd go this far with the fanfic! buuut it was all thanks to the reviews and PMs i've been getting sooooo i take this moment to say a huge THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAVE READ LIKE TWO WORDS OFF OF MY STORIES OR EVEN ALL THE CHAPTERS, ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED OF COURSE, ALL THOSE WHO ADDED ME INTO FAV STORIESAUTHOR, ALL THOSE WHO ADDED ME INTO STORY ALERT AND ALL THOSE WHO PUT UP WITH MY WEIRD SPEECHES XD SOOOOOO THAANKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUU enjoy and review :D**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Confrontation**

* * *

><p>"So you really do exist."<p>

"_Damn…" _

Maka calmly turned around and faced Soul.

"And you are?" she said in a slightly different voice.

"Soul Eater Evans."

"BlackScythe."

"Is it true what that guy before said? Did you kill the townspeople too?"

Maka's eyes narrowed at him.

"You heard the conversation?"

"Pretty much all of it."

Maka clutched her scythe tightly with both hands and stood in a stance.

"_Looks like I can't let you live. Sorry, Soul. No hard feelings."_

"I'm sorry but meetings with me are usually pretty confidential so you either die afterwards or at least get disabled."

Soul smirked, showing his sharp white teeth.

"You sound pretty full of yourself."

"Get that a lot actually." Replied Maka. "Still planning to fight me?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Ok then suit yourself. But don't die so easily or else it won't be fun." She added before she disappeared for a split second then reappeared in front of Soul who was caught off guard.

Before he could react, Maka punched him, chin up which made him fall back.

Soul quickly recovered and rubbed his chin.

"Tch… You're good..!"

"Get that a lot too." Maka said, ready to strike another blow.

Soul ran and swiped at her but Maka blocked. Red eyes clashed with green.

"You're a weapon. Where's you're meister?" Maka said.

"Not here." Replied Soul as he pushed off the black scythe.

"Girl? Guy? What're they like?" asked Maka who was actually curious.

"Annoying, flat – chested, no figure, fat ank –"

CLANG!

Maka locked scythes with Soul, cutting his sentence.

"_What a complete ASSHOLE!" _she thought angrily. _"YOU WILL RECEIVE NO FUCKIN MERCY!"_

Soul pushed her off again and successfully made a fresh cut down her left arm.

Maka flinched and kept her distance when they broke apart.

"But… She's a pretty cool meister. And, I'm cool for wounding you! No hard feelings?"

Maka didn't answer.

"_Cool? Paaa - lease… I'll spare him today though… He's not my opponent."_

Maka disappeared again just when Soul was about to strike and appeared behind him, wrapping the chain on her scythe around his neck and holding him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Next time we meet, I won't be as nice…"

* * *

><p>In a flash, BlackScythe disappeared along with the red soul.<p>

"Oh and remember to be nice to your meister!" said BlackScythe, _her _voice being carried away by the wind.

"BlackScythe is a girl. Figures." Muttered Soul to himself.

He climbed onto his motorcycle and drove back to the dorms.

"_I wonder how Maka's doing…"_

* * *

><p>Maka could hear Soul's motorcycle. She just climbed into her room from the window.<p>

"Goddamn he's fast!"

Maka quickly took off all her BlackScythe clothes and chucked them in the closet along with the black scythe which turned back into a keychain as soon as Maka let go of it.

She slammed the wardrobe shut and jumped back into bed.

Soul burst through the door and the first thing he did was felt her forehead.

"I think the fever's gone." Said Maka.

"Yeah. Do you want anything to eat? I'll make dinner tonight." He said, not looking at her directly.

"Eh? But it's my turn making dinner today… And I'm fine."

"J-Just stay in bed. I'll make it today alright? What do you feel like?"

Maka stared at him.

"W-What?" stammered Soul.

"Omelette would be nice."

"Alright then!"

"Soul." Maka said when he was just about to leave.

"What?"

"Thank you."

He turned away began walking out of the room.

"Yeah you better be! You should be cooking today but no, I'm being nice and doing it for you!"

Maka couldn't help but smile.

"… Idiot. That wasn't what I meant."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>


	7. BUSTED! Da da daaaaa!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT? I PASSED 10 REVIEWS! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVERRRRR IM SOOOOO HAPPY I COULD CRY TT-TT ok getting back to this time's chapter, i was in a a MASSIVE slump but in return for doing my friend's essay (TT^TT hopeless much?) she gave me an idea, well actually we spent half the time laughing our assses out but we manageeedd! sooooo if youse could, please spread the word about my fanfic and of course, read and review ^^ im trying to get over at least 20 reviews to impress my editor :P she's sorta hard to impress sooooo helpp me out yeah? HIKARI REN OUT! i've always wanted to say that... Bye bye :)<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**BUSTED! DA DA DAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We did get up pretty close… I wonder if he noticed something…" <em>

"Maka!"

Maka quickly snapped back to reality.

"Eh? What?"

"Jeez, did you hear anything I said?" replied Soul.

"Erm… No sorry…"

Soul sighed, which he rarely does.

"W-What's with the sigh?"

"What sigh? I didn't sigh."

"Yes you did! Right after I said sorry, you really did sigh!"

"I did not." Protested Soul.

"Yes you di –"

There were sudden screams coming from the corridor which stopped their argument.

"NOOOOOO! WHYYYY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM THAT PLACE? I WAS PLANNING TO SETTLE DOWN THERE AND LIVE A SYMETRICAL LIFE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! WHYYY ARE YOU SOOOOO CRUEL TO MEEEEE?" someone wailed.

The whole class averted their eyes to the door.

Maka tilted her head. "Is that..?"

"That was what we were afraid of! I ain't living in some creepy village for the rest of my life!" yelled back someone else.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

"Tehehehehehehehehehehe!" another person laughed.

The sound of something being dragged got louder and louder until the door broke and standing (and lying) there was Liz, Patti and Death the Kid.

"Hey. They're back." Said Soul.

"Yo! Sup Kid!" exclaimed Black Star from his seat.

"Hello there!" greeted Tsubaki.

"You three sure took a long time on your mission." Said Stein.

"Sorry Stein – sensei… There were... Some difficulties trying to get _out._" Replied Liz glaring at Kid who was crying on the floor.

"Sym-Symmetry town… W-Why..? WHY?"

"Kid, do us all a favour and shut up…"

"Hehehehehe!" giggled Patti with her usual happy giggle.

The girls a few seats beside Maka continued gossiping after giggling for a while of Kid's arrival. Their voices were low and serious but Maka could still hear them.

"Did you hear?" said one of them quietly.

"About what?" another said.

"BlackScythe has killed another Kishin egg! Rumour's that BlackScythe is actually a girl!"

"R-Really? I was hoping for it to be a boy… Hey, do you think it could be someone in this school?"

"Maybe, maybe not… The high level meisters are still investigating about BlackScythe and the deaths of the townspeople… They were assigned by Lord Death himself!"

"Wow… Maybe BlackScythe killed them..?" her voice was sort of unsure.

Maka was getting annoyed.

"If she is a girl then I wonder if she's pretty!"

"I don't think so, she's probably just some Meister wannabe with no life wanting to seek attention by doing these things."

Maka glared at them.

"What do YOU know about her huh? Don't go making up goddamn stories about people!" she said with cold eyes.

The girls immediately stopped and moved farther away from Maka.

"Bitches."

"Woah Maka, not cool man. Chill alright?" said Soul.

Maka shook her head in disapproval. "People like that need someone to teach them a good lesson! They can't go talk about people like that! Bitchy much?"

"Yeah but… Still…"

"Ok, Liz, Patti and Kid, go sit down, class is starting…" said Stein. "Or I'll dissect you…"

The three hurriedly got to their seats and class started.

* * *

><p>"Today's lesson was sooooo tiring!" yawned Maka, stretching.<p>

"Boring more like it." replied Soul.

"Anyways, its been like a month since we saw you three. What the hell happened?" Maka asked Liz.

"We took a mission to this town and Kid after we finished, Kid sorta didn't want to leave so… Yeah…" answered Liz.

"Hehehehehe! We ended staying there for a month!" Added Patti.

"It was a perfect place to live!" protested Kid.

"It was not. It was a creepy place where hobos lived…" replied Liz.

"They are not hobos, they are symmetrical people! Living in symmetrical houses, eating symmetrical food! Its every person's dream!" said Kid with sparkly eyes.

"No, its _your _dream. We dragged you back because we all have lives to get on with y'know." Muttered Liz.

Patti giggled.

"Liz, you are so mean." Said Kid.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES WITH THE GREAT BLACK STAR TODAY? And Tsubaki." Exclaimed Black Star.

"Ok! Cinema screens are symmetrical." Approved Kid.

"Is it a scary movie cause if it's a scary movie I'm not going." Mumbled Liz.

"No, we're watching an anime movie." Answered Tsubaki.

Liz sighed. "Oh thank Death. Ok I'm going."

"I'm coming!" Patti happily said.

"Yeah I'll come. Coming Maka?" asked Soul.

"Uh…"

"_No! This is a perfect time to hunt for souls!" _thought Maka.

"No I got a book to read." She quickly said.

"Tch, fine!" said Black Star. " You'll miss out all the fun! Especially with the Great Me!"

"I'd like to miss that actually." Replied Maka.

"When are we going?" asked Liz.

"NOW! YOU ALL BETTER HAVE MONEY!" announced Black Star.

"Got a few dollars." Recalled Soul.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Patti, pulling Liz.

"Have fun. I'm going back to the dorms." Said Maka.

"Bye Maka! If you're feeling bored, come ok?" Tsubaki said.

"Sure. Bye."

Maka headed back to the dorms while the group headed down to Death City.

* * *

><p>Maka got to her room and changed into her BlackScythe clothes.<p>

"_Its quite early to go look for souls… But better now than later, when they come back." _She thought grabbing her scythe.

Then Maka noticed a piece of paper flying, yes flying, towards her.

She caught it and unfolded it.

There were two words written on it, clear black calligraphy. Maka read it.

"Ox Ford."

Daru would sometimes send a piece of paper with his writing on it to Maka's room once in a while if there was a specific person he wanted.

Ox Ford was a bold guy in Maka's class that is a complete bookworm, even more than herself.

"_He's a Spear Meister… Who was his weapon again..? Oh right. Harvar D. Éclair. I think I did some research on him a while ago… Apparently he is ruthless and shows no mercy in battle, whether his opponents are friend or foe."_

Maka pulled up her hood and leaving her dorm.

She crept pass the staff room and silently ran through the corridors of Shibusen.

"_Considering how much of a nerd he is… He's gotta be in the library… And Harvar wouldn't be with him."_

Maka carefully slipped into the library and sure enough, Ox was the only person there. Maka closed the door behind her, which caught Ox's attention.

"Who are you?" he exclaimed, quite fearlessly actually.

"No one you need to know." She answered, changing her voice.

"Wait… Black hood… Ash blonde –"

"Yeah yeah, black hood and ash blonde hair, I've heard it a thousand times already, I'm BlackScythe!"

"W-What do you want?" Ox blurted, looking scared.

"_Ox Ford is scared? Where's a goddamn camera when I need one?" _thought Maka, quietly laughing to herself.

"I want to take your soul." She answered, disappearing.

"Where are you?"

Maka reappeared, in front of Ox, rapidly wrapping her scythe chain around his neck as they both vanished into thin air. Before Ox could even scream.

They both appeared again in the middle of the forest.

Ox was gasping for breath and Maka was standing metres away from him, looking down at him.

"What do you want?" he managed to yell back.

"I told you Ox Ford I want your soul."

When he looked back up at her, he froze.

"What?"

"M-Maka… Albarn…"

Maka stiffened. Then it rained on her that during the trip from the library to the forest, her bandana hand fallen off, revealing her face.

"Y-You're BlackScythe..?"

"S-So what if I am? You won't know for long anyway."

An aura emitted from Maka's black scythe.

"Get ready to die, Ox. No hard feelings, eh?"

"What did I ever do to you?" he shouted with confidence. "You don't expect me to believe you can kill me right? You're probably just dressing up as BlackScythe! I bet you've never even killed anyone before!"

Maka lowered her scythe. "How much do _you _know about _me_?" she said. "Trust me, I've killed way more than you have. So much that my hands are pretty stained already."

Maka swang her scythe swiftly, 180 degrees and it stabbed Ox on the way. He spurted out blood and looked at Maka, surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I never wanted to kill you… But too bad. Have a good after – life Ox."

She hauled up her scythe, with Ox on it, high into the air and slammed it hard into the ground.

Ox's body disappeared and a glowing soul with spikes on the side and four lightning bolts emblazoned on it. Maka took it and just when she was about to leave, she heard someone approach her.

"Maka. Are you on the way to becoming a Kishin now?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>


	8. RIP: Ox Ford

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>OKKKKKK i bet you're all thinking Maka might be some ruthless bitch right now... buuuut nooot reallllyyyyy... maybe? nooo... AND I AMM SOOOO SORRRYYY ALLL YOOOUU OX FORD FANS OUT THERE, I MADE HIM APPEAR IN THE STORY LIKE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND THEN I LIKE LIKE KILLED HIM! GOMEN! anyways, got 14 reviews, almost there! just about 6-7 more and AHAHAHAH I COULD SHOVE MY LAPTOP IN MY EDITOR'S FACE SAYING AHAHAHAHAHA LOOK LOOK LOOK I GOT OVER 20 REVIEWS, IMPRESSED HUH HUH HUH :D ? ahahaha i sound like a psycho... ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ;D i think i wont update as often probably because im only allowed to go on the com for about 2 hours soooo yeah... i know that sucks but *sighs* parents.<strong>

**btw the chapter name's a bit weird... SO I WARN YOU OF WEIRDNESS..NESS. ENJOOOOOYYY!**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**R.I.P: Ox Ford (a bit late but.. still...)**

* * *

><p>"Maka. Are you on the way to becoming a Kishin now?"<p>

Maka stiffened as she heard the voice. She scoffed and turned around.

"What do you know Kid? You've only just come back. And plus, weren't you going to the movies with the others?"

"The cinemas screen wasn't symmetrical and the people didn't sit symmetrical enough. But… You realise you just killed Ox Ford?" Kid said, surprisingly calm.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am fully aware of what I've done. I don't need you to tell me."

"Why are you doing this, Maka?"

She took a while to answer. "No reason."

"Look Maka if there's something wrong then we can work it out. You've got loads of people to talk to! Soul, Tsubaki, Patti, wait no, Liz, Black Star, wait don't talk to him… I thought they were your friends!"

Maka felt uneasy. _"No. I shouldn't get soft hearted at a time like this…"_

"I don't need anyone to talk to. I am just going to finish my duty and leave." She said through gritted teeth. "Once I finish, there's no longer a reason for me to stay here."

She pointed her scythe at Kid, millimetres away from his neck.

"If you dare tell anything, especially to either Soul or Lord Death, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Maka immediately disappeared into thin air, leaving Kid behind.

* * *

><p>She appeared back in her room, angrily taking her clothes off.<p>

"Who the hell does he think he is? He better not goddamn tell anyone or I'll sever his fuckin head off!" she grumbled.

"_All because of him, I only got a single soul today… That's not good. But at least it was the one Daru wanted."_

Once she was in her normal clothes again, Maka grabbed a book from the top of her drawer and went outside to read on the couch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wonder how the movie is…"<em>

Soul came home to see Maka asleep on the couch.

He sighed, took the book out of her hands and closed it.

He carried Maka to her room and was about to leave when he felt his jacket being pulled at. Soul turned around to see Maka tugging at the end of his jacket, partly crying.

"_I-Is she alright..?" _Soul thought. _"How the hell can someone cry when they're asleep..?" _(Soul is one who obviously has not seen enough tragedy dramas...)

"Mum…" she whispered.

Soul gently placed Maka's hand back under her blanket and crouched down to eye level with her.

He caressed her soft hair, the strands running through his fingers.

"_You don't know it but I could hear you cry yourself to sleep every night… What is going on inside your head?"_

"And… Why won't you tell me anything..?"

Soul wiped away Maka's tears and pulled up her blanket more.

Just before he walked out, Soul turned back and patted her forehead.

"Idiot. Trust your partner more. I'm always here for you…"

Then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the scenes...<strong>

Ox: NOOOOO! I am the Spear Meister! I want my life back! WHY HIKARI WHY?

HikariRen: B-Because you annoy me... IF YOU DECIDE TO GO BALD, SHAVE THE REST OF THE THE THE HORNS OFF!

Ox: So mean... *sobs*

HikariRen: I'll unleash a CHOP on you if you don't shut up and quietly be dead! Look! You're even dragging Chapter 8 longer than usual!

Ox: *sobs* Evil fanfictioner...

HikariRen: You really piss me off.

Ox: You sounded so much nicer in the Author's Note!

HikariRen: Cause I am nice! Its just that-

Unknown, pantless white thing: FOOLS! MY STORY STARTED IN THE 12TH CENTURY!

HikariRen: *Makes Excalibur face and runs away without a word, leaving Ox*

Ox: O-Oi Hikari!

HikariRen says in the distance: I AM AWESOME WRITER TO YOU! RUUUUNNN FOR YOUR LIVVVEEES! IT LIIIVES! AND ITTTTT IS COOMMIINNGGG! *does excalibur face*

Ox: *Dies (a disturbing death) (again) making excalibur face*

**Excalibur Face: Its contagious...**

**End of behind the-**

Excalibur: FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ME! ESPECIALLY NO AUTOGRAPHS!

**End of behin-**

Excalibur: FOOLS!

**End of be-**

Excalibur: FOOLS!

**End of-**

Excalibur: FOOLS!

**End-**

Excalibur: FOOLS!

**GODDAMN I FUCKIN GIVE UP!**

HikariRen says over the phone: NOOOO! DON'T QUIT PERSON WHO SAYS BOLD WRITING! NOOOO!

***Chucks phone in a river and runs away***

**FUCK YOU HIKARI!**

**GO DIE EXCALIBUR!**

Excalibur: FOOLS!


	9. Kid Is Hated

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOOOOOO AGAAIINNN! my editor is urm... quiet for now, complaining that she helps me get out of slumps, gives me ideas and stuff blah blah blah... this is chap 9, nearing the end... i got a sequel planned out but figured if no one wants to read it whats the point typing righhtt? so i ask youse, review and tell me wat you think. or even PM me. I want your ideas! Should i do a sequel or should i not do a sequel..? <strong>

**ANYYWAAYYYS pushing that aside, WELCOME TO CHAP 9! BAHAHAHAHAH i was in a major slump for this but my editor once again helped me... as much as i like to own her, she is the one who thinks up of the ideas if im in a slump sooooo i guess i should be grateful? or so she tells me to be.. ummm lessseeee what else i need to tell you all... OH RIGHT! i did a short AMV on this fanfic! its on youtube so check it out yea? the link iss...**

**.com/watch?v=Rb2IkA5vup4**

**hehe... enjjoooooyyyyy ^^**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Kid... Is Hated**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where… Am I..?"<em>

It was pitch black.

"Soul…"

"_W-Who's that..?"_

"Talk to me, Soul! Please! I know you can hear me!"

"_M-Maka's voice..?"_

"Get a freakin grip, Soul!"

"_What is she going on about…"_

"Soul –"

There was a painful scream.

"_Something's… Dripping on my face…"_

"S-Soul…"

"_W-What happened..?"_

"MAKA – CHOP!"

Soul woke up, gripping his head. "OW! THAT HURT!"

Maka stood in front of him, arms crossed and tapping her feet, waiting.

"I cook, I clean and you sleep like a pig."

"That's nice. I'm a pig now? And what's on my face..?"

Soul wiped his face. "Water?"

"Yeah its water! You wouldn't wake up so I squirted water on your face! Hurry up class is about to start!" snapped Maka.

"Jeez… What's with her? After I nicely carried her back last night she yells at me and squirts water on my face… Girls…"

Soul took his time getting out of bed.

"_Why the hell is she so cranky this morning? And… Why did that dream seem so… Real..?"_

* * *

><p>"SOUL! YOU'RE SO SLOW TODAY! ERGH I'M GOING BY MYSELF FIRST!" Maka shouted from the living room.<p>

"O-Oi!" she could hear Soul respond. "Don't leave yet!"

Maka put on her trench coat and slammed the door behind her.

"I have no time to freakin deal with him being goddamn late!" she muttered to herself impatiently, racing to class.

"_I'm still so fuckin mad about Kid! No one asked him to pop outta nowhere and talk bullcrap with me!"_

Maka burst through her classroom door, making a big entrance.

"Maka you show off!" said Black Star from his seat.

She ignored him and sat down.

Soon after that, Kid arrived.

Maka glared at him with cold eyes that were meant to say, _"Fuck you cunt, better keep your mouth shut or else…"_

Kid approached Maka's seat, both of them locking eyes.

"Maka."

"Kid."

The class watched them, engaged and eye balling them to see what would happened next.

"Can you come outside with me, Maka?" asked Kid.

Maka took a while to answer.

"I want to talk to you." He added.

"Fine." Maka answered, jumping down from her seat and heading out the door.

Kid followed after her, leaving the class murmuring excitedly.

"Is there something going on between Maka and Kid..?" mumbled Tsubaki.

"Who knows, who cares!" replied Black Star yawning.

"So. What do you want to tell me?" Maka said, arms crossed.

"You should stop." Answered Kid.

"Stop what?"

"Stop collecting souls like that."

Maka scoffed. " Do you really think I'll stop if you just come and ask me? You really are stupid then."

"We care for you Maka." He said.

* * *

><p>" – Care for you Maka." He heard Kid say.<p>

"_I shouldn't be here. This is so not cool!" _thought Soul, hiding behind the wall. He could slightly hear Maka and Kid talk in the hallway.

"_D-Does Kid have special feelings for Maka..?" _he thought suspiciously. The thought made him peek just a little bit over the wall.

He could see Kid's back and Maka walking up to him. Soul's eyes widened as he saw her lean up close to Kid's face and…

He turned around again, leaning against the wall.

"_T-They… K-K-Kis –"_

"Soul! You're here! About time too!"

Soul turned to see Maka next to him, acting like nothing had happened.

"M-Maka…"

"What are you doing here? Class is about to start!"

"Right…"

Soul followed Maka back to class. As soon as they reached class, a whole stampede of girls came running to Maka.

"Maka! Did he say it?" one said.

"E-Eh? What are you on about?"

"Kid! Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh Maka, you know… The thing!"

Maka slapped her forehead. "And I'm asking you, what thing?"

"Don't be embarrassed Maka! It's ok!"

"What?"

"Did you accept or reject? Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Oh my DEATH, get away from me!"

Maka pushed her way through the crowd to her seat.

Soul sat next to her, staring.

She turned to him, quite red in the face.

"So you got something to say too huh?" Maka exclaimed.

"No! Jeez, didn't need to yell…" muttered Soul.

"_S-So… He did ask her…" _thought Soul, glancing at Maka.

* * *

><p>Maka wasn't red because she was blushing. It was because…<p>

"_I'm so GODDAMN ANGRY with that MOTHER fucker!" _she thought, wanting to go bash someone up. _"And what's all this shit about he asked me this, he asked me that? What the hell are they goddamn on about?"_

For the rest of the day, Maka was quietly plotting revenge and cursing Kid while Soul was drifting off, thinking about something and also cursing Kid.

Maka and Soul both glared at Kid.

"_I HOPE YOU DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

HikariRen: Oh hi person who says bold writing! Welcome back!

**==" I am doing this for the money...**

HikariRen: O.O T-There's money now..?


	10. Soul Resonance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi! Can youuuu believveee it? actually i dont really believe it so how can you believe it right and the tv said to the microwave... urrmm im just too happy ahahahahahaha sorry for my randomness xD THIS IS CHAP 10! ITS A 2 DIGIT NUMBERRR! i was supposed to end the story here but ermmm looks like its gonna a a a few more chaps... NOT FAR FROM ENDING! please keep reading :) WELLLLL soul... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO SOOOUULLL D: SOMETHING BAD YOU THINK...? DA DA DAAAAAA! read and find outtt :) while writing this, i am thinking of a desperate way to sell my school fundraising raffle tickets. no ones buying them... TT^TT my editor has sold 50 tickets and i sold 4 :(<strong>

**THE BET! righhht! the one where i will own my editor, yes? she decides to tell me that reviews by the same people wont count... BUT I DONT CARE JUST KEEP REVIEWING, I DONT CARE WHO! all who read and review, shall. be. blessed 3**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Soul Resonance**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sucky class today…" <em>thought Maka, still obviously pissed at Kid.

Soul and Maka walked back to the dorms in silence.

Soul was too busy thinking. For once.

"_He looks deep in thought…" _thought Maka glancing at Soul. _"… Don't get huuurt Soul."_

Soul felt weird.

"_Why am I thinking so much about this? I don't goddamn care about them! Argh stuff her…"_

Soul scratched his head. _"Other than that… I wonder why that dream felt so real… Wait, the water part was real… But everything else seems…"_

"Soul?"

Maka was in front of him, trying to get his attention.

His eyes widened. "M-Maka…"

"Yes?"

"_Blood… I see her blood…"_

"_Soul… Help me…"_

"_W-What's that voice? I-Its Maka… But… She's right in front of me..!"_

He looked at her but Maka was on the ground, a pool of blood slowly seeping out of her body, her face is bloody and her eyes looked lifeless.

"_S-Soul…"_

"M-MAKA!"

"W-What's wrong? Oi Soul! What's up with you?" exclaimed Maka, kneeling down and trying to help him up.

Soul was gripping his head and sweating.

He looked up at her.

"_I-It was… Just me…"_

"Hey Soul! Are you ok?"

He got up. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Let's get to class…" He continued walking, leaving Maka who had a look on her face.

* * *

><p>Maka puffed up her cheeks. <em>"He is so not fine!"<em> she thought when they reached class.

Stein called them to the front.

"Soul. Maka. You two are in a group with Black Star and Tsubaki along with Kid, Liz and Patti."

They both glared at Kid who was too absorbed in the 'symmetrical' blackboard to notice.

"I want you seven to go outside into the forest to practise Soul Resonance and maybe even Soul Link."

Maka stiffened. _"Soul… Resonance?"_

"Stein – sensei, do we have to?" she asked, straight away.

"Yes, you have to or I'll dissect you." He said blandly.

" Now?" asked Soul.

"Yes now. When else? Tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I'm not you."

"Shut up and go."

"Fine…"

"OK LET'S GO! I WANT YOUSE TO SEE HOW AWESOME I AM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star exclaimed shotting out the door.

"B-Black Star! Wait..!" said Tsubaki running after him.

Maka turned around and walked out the door.

"Come on Soul!"

He sighed. "Let's get this done with…"

Soul also made it out the door.

Liz and Patti pulled Kid out as well while he was scraping at the blackboard.

"NOOOOO! THEE BOOOOARRDDD!"

"Kid. Shut up." Snapped Liz.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, all of them were in the forest.<p>

"OK! LET'S GET STARTED!" Black Star said.

"_Wait… If we did Soul Resonance… Wouldn't we…"_

"Hey if we did Soul Resonance, would that mean… Linking our souls and be able to… Enter –"

"STOP CHIT CHATTING AND LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"

Soul sighed. "Hurry up."

Maka felt uneasy. She hasn't used Soul in weapon form since the survival test. She always try to avoid using him.

"_Soul Resonance is even worse…If he's able to enter into my mind then he'll find out…"_

"Can I sit this one out..?" Maka said desperately, trying to get out of it.

"No Maka you can't."

They all turned around to see Stein leaning against a tree. Liz screamed.

"C-Creepy people these days… Appear outta nowhere…" she mumbled.

"Heheheheheehehehe! Ghoooost!" laughed Patti.

"Patti, shut up!" Liz said, scared.

"Why?" she asked.

"_Goddamn Stein…" _

"Because I said so. I'm your teacher so deal with it. I'll be here watching the entiiiire time…" he said in a creepy tone.

"_He… Freaks me out sometimes…" _

Maka glanced at Soul who was obviously disturbed by something.

"_I… Don't want him to find out… What will he say to me then..?"_

Maka knew she had no choice.

"Let's start."

Black Star grinned. "OK! I'll start! Tsubaki! Kusarigama form!"

"Ok!" responded Tsubaki.

She turned into a chain scythe and Black Star caught it.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka could see his soul getting bigger and bigger.

"Our turn." Said Kid. "Liz, Patti!"

"Hai hai!" Patti said.

Liz and Patti turned into guns; Kid caught them holding the triggers with his pinkies (I want to go rob a bank holding guns like that xP jooooking).

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Kid's soul also expanded.

"C'mon Maka." Said Soul.

"Y-You don't look alright. Still want to do it?" replied Maka.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Any day now!" called Stein.

Maka sighed.

Soul turned into a scythe and she clutched it.

"Soul…"

"_Should I do it..?"_

"C'mon Maka!"

"_He'll find out…"_

"Maka!"

"_Oh what the heck. Worst thing that could happen is that Daru would make me leave."_

"SOUL…"

" _But… That's what I want… Right..?"_

"…RESONANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>


	11. Nightmares and Hallucinations

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Todays chapter is a lil long but I hope y'all still read it :) I HIT 20 REVIEWS XD but does that mean no one wants to review anymore ? awww come on i could do with more reviews, nice readers, nice readers xD anywayyys i dont have much to say for this chapter besides <strong>

**:O **

**and **

**OMG MAKA AND SOUL WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**and **

**AHAHAHAHA I GOT 20 REVIEWS EDITOR! IN YOUR FREAKIN FACE XD**

**and that ends my author's note :)**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Nightmares and Hallucinations**

* * *

><p>"SOUL RESONANCE!"<p>

"_He'll… Find out…"_

Nothing happened.

"E-Eh..?"

Soul's image reflected on the scythe's blade.

"Why isn't it working?" he said, sounding a bit frustrated.

Maka could jump in relief. "I don't know…"

Stein approached us as Soul turned back into human form.

"You two… Something is wrong…" he began.

"Yeah! No shit, Sherlock! I could've told ya that!" exclaimed Soul.

"No, as in the problem is that your soul wavelengths don't match. There's obviously something troubling both of you. It's making your wavelengths unstable."

Both Maka and Soul looked away.

Stein began walking out of the forest.

"You two can't accomplish Soul Resonance, let alone Soul Link until you have cleared your minds and have complete trust in each other. I advise you to hurry and do that, or else I'll be forced to give you failing grades."

Soul scoffed. "Be forced my ass."

He too walked away.

"Soul, where are you going?" Maka asked him.

"To 'clear' my mind." He answered.

Maka walked the other direction. "Fine! I will do so as well…"

"So… Are we finished?" said Black Star.

"I think so. They seem to have something bothering them." Replied Kid.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti turned back into humans.

"I'm worried about Maka…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"We should go check her out!" suggested Liz.

"Hehehe, yeah! Maka – chaaan seems very blehhhh lately!" said Patti.

"What the heck do you mean by 'blehhhh'?" Liz said.

"Like this!" Patti made a disturbing face.

"Please. You're killing my eyes. If that was your real face, it needs charity." Replied Liz, walking ahead with Tsubaki.

"Hehehehe, Lizzy you're mean!" replied Patti following after them.

"Girls are weird…" said Black Star. "Anyways, looks like I'm going to look for Soul! Coming Kid?"

"Uh… You talk to him and I'll hide in the trees somewhere and listen." Replied Kid.

"Ok then suit yourself! SOUL! THE GREAT ME IS COMING!"

* * *

><p>"<em>So. If me and him keep thinking stuff like this then we can't do Soul Resonance. Makes sense. I get why my soul wavelength is unstable but what about him? What's up with him? He was weird since this morning and… Gotten a lot more rebellious than usual too…"<em>

"Maka!"

Maka turned around to see Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.

"W-What are you doing? Are you following me?"

Liz came up and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, so what if we're following you?"

"We were worried about you, Maka." Replied Tsubaki.

"Hehehehe, don't look so gloomy Maka – chan!" said Patti.

"… _Are they expecting me to smile or something?" _Maka thought.

There were seat – like stones and the four gals sat on it.

"Why did you follow me?" Maka finally asked.

"Like Tsubaki said, we were worried." Replied Liz.

"About what? I'm fine."

"Hehehe, no you're not!" said Patti.

"You can tell us if you want to, Maka. We're here for you."

"_Wait till you find out about what I do. Will you still be 'here' for me?"_

"I said I'm fine!"

"Then why can't you do Soul Resonance with Soul?" asked Liz.

"B-Because… I don't know, me and Soul probably got a flaw or something! Nothing is troubling me!"

"Maka – chaaaaan, you're a baaaad liar!" giggled Patti.

"I am not lying!" She stood up and sighed. "Think whatever you want, I'm going back to the dorms. I've had enough of this shitty day. It was never good to begin with."

With that, Maka left.

"Something really is wrong…" Tsubaki murmured.

"You got that right." Agreed Liz.

Patti giggled. "She just doesn't wanna say it!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I going mad? The nightmares… Even hallucinations too… Argh stuff my grades." <em>

"SOUL!"

Soul turned around to see Black Star walking up to him.

"Black Star?"

"_No… Its not Black Star…"_

"WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted.

"What? I'm Black Star! The one and only!"

Soul's arm turned into a scythe. "Who the hell are you?"

"Soul what the hell is up with you?" exclaimed Black Star dodging his swipes.

"Stop pretending to be Black Star!"

"I AM BLACK STAR!"

Black Star had had enough so he punched Soul in the face.

Soul went sprawling, dust covered his jacket and his arm turned back to normal. He looked up.

"I-It is you…"

"Yeah took you long enough!"

Black Star grabbed Soul by the arm and got him up.

"Dude, what's with you today?"

Soul sighed. "I don't know. I've been having nightmares… Even goddamn hallucinations."

"Interesting... WELL NOT MY PROBLEM! I'M TOO BUSY GETTING A WAY TO TRANSCEND GOD! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Soul gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing... I'm going back to the dorms. Shitty day." Said Soul before walking off, back to Shibusen.

"OK THEN!" Black Star called after him.

Kid walked up to Black Star. "Some friend you are."

"I KNOW RIGHT I'M SUCH GOOD FRIEND!" Black Star exclaimed, pleased.

Kid slapped his forehead. "That is not what I meant... But back to Soul... Didn't he say he has been getting nightmares and hallucinations?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Hmm… We should look further into that…"

"That's right! You look further into that!" said Black Star. "I need to go train!"

* * *

><p>Back at the dorms, Maka collapsed on her bed, her face on her pillow.<p>

"_Such a shitty day…" _she thought. Maka turned around, facing her ceiling. _"I haven't gotten any souls since like the last two days probably? Daru's bound to do something or like tell me to catch a thousand souls in one night… I cannot stand that dick sometimes!" _

Maka sighed. _"Wish he died. Wait, can shinigamis die?" _

Suddenly, she heard something tap on her window. Maka got up and opened it, a little note came flying in.

"Daru. Figures."

Maka grabbed the note and unfolded it. Inside was the usual black calligraphy writing. But it was more than one name.

Maka read them, one by one. "Kirikou Rung. Pot of Fire. Pot of Thunder. Harvar D. Éclair. Kim Diehl. Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre."

"_Harvar as in Ox's weapon? Shouldn't they be realising that Ox is missing by now? What's with this group..? They're basically all friends!"_

Maka shoved this paper in her pocket.

"_Looks like I'll be taking out a few tonight."_

She heard the door open. _"Soul's back…" _Maka quickly opened her door and went out.

"Hey. You're back." She said to him.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep."

"It's still early."

"I'm tired."

"Ok then…"

Soul went into his room and shut the door behind him.

"He looks sorta pissed… Neh. Who cares about him. I should go practice or something… Hm. Maybe I should go to the library."

Maka went back into her room and came out with the scythe keychain.

She took a final glance at Soul's door before leaving.

* * *

><p>"<em>If this keeps up… If this keeps up, there won't be sanity left in me…" <em>

Soul's room was stained and splattered with blood.

"_S-Soul… H-Help… Help me…"_

Soul collapsed to the floor, head on his knees. He gripped his head.

"_I can't take it anymore…"_

* * *

><p>Maka opened the door to the library to find Kid there. She made a face. <em>"Oh great."<em>

He noticed her and looked up from his book. "Maka."

"What are you doing here?" she replied, going over to the shelves and skimming her finger through the spines of all the books.

"It's a library. Everyone is here." He answered, getting back to his book.

"_He pisses me off…" _thought Maka.

Maka got a book and sat down. "I don't see you here often."

"Well, if you should know, I'm researching."

"About what? How weird you are?"

"No. On Soul."

"Eh?" Those words made her jerk up. Maka got out of her seat and grabbed Kid's book.

"What are you reading? This is about nightmares and…" She stopped mid – sentence.

"From the pause, I reckon something triggered in your memory." Kid took the book back and laid it on the table so Maka could see as well. He pointed to a paragraph.

"It says here that one possible explanation for it is that his soul is slowing fading away or getting eaten by madness. One of those."

Maka looked closely. _"When one has sudden nightmares of no reason, it is said that is because of the soul's stability is slowly ebbing away. The reason is still unknown but if they also see hallucinations then it's a possible chance that the victim will die." _

Maka slammed her fist on the table. "What the hell does that mean? The soul's stability is slowing ebbing away? The victim might die? What sorta crappy bullshit are you reading? Soul will not die because of bad dreams and day dreams that seem real!" exclaimed Maka.

"Why would you be so frustrated about this? Aren't you planning on leaving soon? Why would Soul mean anything to you?" said Kid, closing the book.

Maka didn't say anything. "I hate you. I really do."

Kid got out of his seat and put the book back. "Madness is taking control of his soul Maka. Madness and darkness."

Maka headed for the door. "I don't care. He isn't anyone to me. Neither are you."

"No one can save him from himself."

Maka opened the door, feeling a stab of pain inside her chest.

"I don't care." She said, her voice nothing but a shaky whisper. With that, she closed the door behind her.

Maka ran, ran down the corridor and away from the library. She felt her chest, where her heart was beating.

"_Why? Why does it hurt so much..?"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>


	12. I did and I can't

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo im up to the 12th chapter eh... im sorta sad right now... *sniffs* this chap is sucky... *sniff* not my best work... im discouraged TT^TT BUUTTTTTT BUUTTTTTTTT NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY BETTER I PROMISE ! I PLANNED IT ALLL OUT WITHOUT MY EDITOR'S HELP SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING :D I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I MUST GET THIS STORY DONE!<strong>

**btw i sorta think the chap title is a bit weird but i think it sorta suits... i did : soul - i cant : maka**

**get it? no? yes? ok you can read now.**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**I did and I can't**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't have time to think about him!"<em>

Maka furiously slashed her scythe, cutting down branches and trees.

"_So what if he dies? Its not my fuckin problem!"_

In one mighty swing, a massive tree came falling down. Maka sighed and sat down on its stump.

"_Why am I so worked up about this?" _she thought, looking around at the vandalised part of the forest which was entirely her doing.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

She looked at the sky. _"Its… BlackScythe's time…"_

* * *

><p>Soul heard the door open.<p>

"_She's back…"_

He got up and walked outside. Maka was at the fridge, looking for food.

"Oi Maka."

She didn't respond so Soul pulled her around by the shoulder.

"Yeeeeees?"

Blood was coming down, dripping from her head. Her eyes were a dark green and blood stains all over her.

Soul staggered back. "M-Maka..?"

"Yeeeeeeees?" she repeated, coming closer. Her bangs were drenched in red and a creepy grin, on her face.

Soul fell back and sat there staring at her, wide – eyed.

She crept up to him and pushed him down, holding a knife against his neck.

Blood dripped onto his face.

"_Come die with me, Soul…"_

"NO!"

The tables turned and 'she' was on the ground while Soul was choking her with both hands.

"S-Soul…"

Soul blinked.

"L-Let g-go… I-I… I can't b-breathe…"

Shocked of what he had done, Soul immediately backed away.

Maka was sitting opposite him, coughing and sucking in huge amounts of air.

"Sorry…" said Soul before shutting himself up inside his room again.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is happening to him..?" <em>thought Maka, changing into BlackScythe. She felt her neck. _"I could still feel his hands around them…"_

She took off her hair ties. _"And his eyes… Was it fear I saw in his eyes..?"_

Maka walked quietly to Soul's room and peeked through the door. His room was dark and Soul lay on the bed, asleep.

Maka pulled over her hood and went back to her room, closing the door behind her. She opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where would I find them..?" <em>thought Maka. She stopped running and had a moment to think. _"Where would they even be?"_

Suddenly Maka was choked from behind. _"Oh my DEATH I am sick of being choked!" _she thought, annoyed. Maka grabbed the keychain in her pocket and as she got it out, it turned into a normal scythe. She used the bottom of her scythe to hit her attacker and managed to get a few metres away from them.

"Who are you?" Maka said, adjusting her bandana around her mouth while the attacker was recovering from the impact of the attack.

"Y-You… You killed Ox!"

"Eh? So you did know. I thought no one noticed." Replied Maka. "But really, who are you?"

"You don't need to know! Thunder, Fire, transform!"

"Ok!" said two synched voices of little children.

"I think I have a feeling who you are." Said Maka coolly.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kirikou Rung yelled.

He tried to punch Maka with the huge gauntlets on his hands but she dodged them all.

"I saw you kill Ox! You think we haven't noticed?"

"We. So you all knew and are planning to ambush me right?"

Maka jumped onto one of his gauntlets and bounced into the air then landed behind him.

"I am not that naïve y'know." Chuckled Maka.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You can try!" she said playfully.

Kirikou blew a strike at her but she dodged and disappeared. Maka reappeared next to him.

"Too slow."

She swang her scythe and it stabbed through him. She looked down at his gauntlets.

"You two are still alive…" She sighed. "I'm going to have nightmares killing kids…"

Maka touched the two gauntlets.

"W-What are you d-doing…?"

Maka looked at him right in the eyes. She shot down her soul wavelength and the gauntlets screamed.

Kirikou and two other children fell to the ground in a bloody heap. They soon disappeared, leaving three glowing souls.

"There's more… I know you're there."

"YAHHH!"

Maka quickly disappeared.

"Hi Kim Diehl." She said, appearing in front of the pink haired girl.

Kim swiped at Maka with Harvar in Spear form. She had tears in her eyes.

"YOU KILLED OX! HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?"

"Get a hold of yourself Kim!" said Harvar.

"Shut up Harvar! We gotta kill this stupid bitch!" exclaimed Kim angrily through tears.

She attempted to pierce Maka but instead, Maka punched Kim's stomach, sending her soul wavelength.

Kim choked out blood and staggered back. Maka knocked Harvar out of her hands and shot another dose of her wavelength through Harvar forcing him to turn back into human.

Maka walked over to Harvar and brought down her scythe swiftly.

"Bye Harvar."

Maka turned to Kim. "There's two more…"

Kim's eyes widened and she started trembling.

"J-Jackie!"

Jacqueline came out of nowhere and turned into a lantern sort of weapon.

Kim pointed it at Maka.

"Shit."

Fire shot out from it.

"W-We got her…"

"No. I'm afraid you haven't."

Kim gasped in disbelief as the fire cleared away and Maka seemed fine.

"N-No way…"

Jacqueline turned back into human to help Kim up.

"Tsk, tsk. Shouldn't have done that."

Maka slashed her to one side and she disappeared leaving her glowing soul.

"J-Jacqueline…"

Kim fell back, trembling and crying.

"Bye Kim."

She brought up her scythe. Maka tried swinging it down but she couldn't.

"_What the hell am I doing..? Why can't I strike..?"_

"MAKA!"

"_Oh my fuckin DEATH! Must he always..!"_

"Kid..."

"Stop it!"

"Don't fuckin interfere you you goddamn shinigami!"

Maka sent a slash of her wavelength through her scythe and it hit Kid, smashing him against a tree.

Maka turned back to Kim.

"W-Who are you..?" she whispered shakily through her tears.

Maka sighed and pulled down her bandana.

Kim quietly gasped. "M-Maka..?"

"I'm sorry."

She brought down her scythe as it pierced Kim through the chest.

Tears dropped from her eyes.

"M-Maka… W-Why..?"

Kim disappeared, her soul taking her place.

Maka put her bandana back on.

"Because I have to."

She gathered all the souls and glanced at Kid who was unconscious after being knocked out.

"Stupid shinigami…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>


	13. The Curse

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo HELLOOO! I AM SUPER PSYCHED AGAIN! thank you for all your reviews :)<strong>

**We now take this moment to remember those who have died a five second death in this cruel, cruel fanfic.**

**R.I.P: Ox Ford**

**R.I.P: Kirikou Rung**

**R.I.P: Pot of Fire **

**R.I.P: Pot of Thunder**

**R.I.P: Harvar D. Eclair **

**R.I.P: Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre**

**R.I.P: Kim Diehl**

**...**

**OK since thats done with, WELCOME TO CHAP 13 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS WHEN THE THING STARTS! OMMMGGGG I AM SOOO PSYCHED ABOUT THISSS i gotta like go eat cuz this is one of my, wait scratch that my first early update so enjoooyy :D **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Curse**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up, staring at her ceiling.<p>

"_Ten years… It's been ten years since she left…" _Maka thought. She looked at her clock. It was 6AM. _"I want to go read…"_

Maka got out of bed and changed into her usual clothes. She left her room and put on her coat, then left.

The halls of Shibusen were dark and silent. Maka made it quickly to the library without a sound. She closed the door behind her.

The library was messed up like always. Maka looked around at the floor which was scattered with books. She looked at her feet. There was a red book in front of her.

"Ravenswood?"

Something triggered in Maka's mind but she just couldn't figure out what exactly. She picked it up and settled in a chair to read.

"_Ravenswood is a mysterious place… Erm that's… Next part…"_

Something caught her eye.

"_The attack..? Five years ago there was an attack in Ravenswood, concerning the abduction of two people…"_

Maka's head started to hurt but she kept reading.

"_A bird – like monster annihilated the entire village and caused the deaths of many people…"_

She flinched. Her head was aching. Maka put down the book and rested her head on the table.

"Ravenswood… The attack five years ago… And the abduction of two people… Why does it all sound so familiar..?" She scratched her head. "I just can't remember…"

Maka got up and looked around once more after her head got a bit better. Coincidently, in front of her, on the shelf was a book on nightmares and hallucinations.

"Why are they always together? Nightmares and hallucinations… Anyone can have them! Jeez!" Maka took the book off the shelf and read it right on the spot.

"_Nightmares and hallucinations may seem like everyday possible things but there is a whole other story behind them. Nightmares are usually negative emotional responses from the mind, typically fear or horror, but also despair, anxiety or great sadness, sometimes even because of frustration."_

"None of these crap suit Soul…"

"_Hallucinations on the other hand is a perception in a conscious and awake state which causes the victim to be able to have qualities of real perception, in that they are vivid, substantial and located in external objective space."_

"Mmm… Ok… What sorta crappy high level book is this..? I don't understand a word its saying…"

"_Nightmares and hallucinations aren't things that will happen to one victim, they are separate things that will happen separately. If a person is suffering from both nightmares and hallucinations, then it will be most likely that they are suffering from a curse."_

"Eh? Curse?"

"_The reason of the curse is yet to be found but the effects of the curse can result in death or complete absent of the mind forever. No cure is found for this curse yet but there are still known ways to cure it."_

"Curse? Are they serious? Who the hell believes in this shit?"

Maka shut the book and shoved it rather angrily back onto the shelf. She looked at the library clock. It was almost 7.30AM.

"Gotta go wake Soul up…"

She left the library and went back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Soul! Its 7.30! Wake up!" Maka called when she entered the room. "Soul!"<p>

There came no response so Maka impatiently stormed into his room and pulled his blanket.

"Soul! Get ready for school! OI!"

There was no reply.

"Soul..?"

Maka shook him. "Oi, Soul! What's up with you? Soul!"

Soul was sweating and unconscious, giving no replies whatsoever.

"Oh my DEATH! Don't do this! What the fuck is wrong with you!" exclaimed Maka panicky. "Gotta get him to the infirmary…"

She hauled him onto her back and quickly carried Soul to the infirmary.

She came knocking on all the teachers' room. "Someone! Help! Soul's not waking up!"

Naigus came out of her room. "What's wrong?" she asked, still sleep – eyed.

"Naigus – sensei! Soul isn't waking up!"

"Get him to the infirmary, now!"

Both of them made it to the infirmary and Maka carefully put Soul on the bed. Naigus checked his breathing. She stopped.

"N-Naigus – sensei! What's wrong? Do something!" Maka pleaded.

"He's not… He's not breathing…"

Maka froze. "W-What..?"

"Call Stein – sensei here right now!" Naigus ordered.

"Y-Yes!"

Maka hurriedly ran to Stein's room which was on the other side of the school.

She banged on his door.

"STEIN – SENSEI! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE! SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO FUCKIN DIE!" screamed Maka.

Stein came out with his usual white coat, calmly.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to swear at a teacher?"

"Just hurry up!" she said hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong with Soul?" Stein asked, examining Soul.<p>

"Apparently, Maka was calling him up this morning but he didn't respond so she took him here. But when I examined him, he wasn't breathing." Replied Naigus.

"He's not dead."

"Eh?" said Maka.

"He is just dreaming."

"Sensei, are you stupid? He's not breathing!"

"No I am a lot smarter than you actually. Has Soul been acting strangely?" asked Soul.

"Yes he has… He tried to kill me once actually…" answered Maka.

"Hm… Has he been having nightmares? Or hallucinations maybe?"

"I don't really –"

"Yes he has."

Maka whisked around to see Kid standing at the door.

"You…"

Kid approached Stein. "Black Star confronted him last time, the day we were doing Soul Resonances. Soul had mistaken Black Star for someone else and attacked him. He got back to his senses after Black Star punched him and did say he has been getting nightmares often and also hallucinations."

"Stalker…" muttered Maka.

Stein and Kid ignored her.

"It is possible that Soul can't wake up because whatever's causing him to get the nightmares and hallucinations have pulled him out of his consciousness and into a dream." Replied Stein.

"Is there a cure?" asked Maka.

"For nightmares and hallucinations yes, but for him to wake up is entirely up to him." Answered Naigus.

"What does he need to cure the nightmares and hallucinations?" said Kid.

"It cannot be cured. It just lessens…"

"Well, what does he need? Lessening is better than him trying to kill everybody!" exclaimed Maka.

"There is a flower called the Gracidea (Disclaimer: I do not own the name gracidea flower, it belongs to Pokemon). It is said to bloom on the cliff of the village Ravenswood."

"Ravenswood?" said Maka.

"Yes. But Ravenswood is a place that isn't very easy to find. Some say it's a myth." Replied Naigus.

"So how do we find a place that is said to be a myth?" asked Kid.

"That I do not know…" said Naigus.

Maka looked at her feet. _"Ravenswood…"_

She headed for the door.

"Maka! Where are you going?" Kid said.

"To Ravenswood." She opened the door and turned around. "And please don't follow me."

With that, she left.

"She seems to know where she's going." Replied Naigus.

Stein smiled. "Seems so."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13 <strong>


	14. Ravenswood and the Gracidea Flower

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a NINJA :D **

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND THIS CHAPTER SO I JUST HAAAADDDD TO POST 2 CHAPS IN ONE DAY! sorry if this chapter is a bit lonnnngg but please still read :D im currently reading manga right now and watching Merlin so im gonna keep my an short :) I JUST FOUND OUT WHAT OC MEANS! IT MEANS OWN CHARACTER RIGHT? OMG IM SO SLOW XD i wonder why my fanfic takes forever to load onto the Soul Eater Archive page... Anywayyyyyys, enjoy and review thanks ahahaha making flan and yogurt :3**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Ravenswood and the Gracidea Flower**

* * *

><p>Maka had travelled to the far off eastern forest, out of Death City.<p>

"_I have no idea where the fuck I'm going." _She thought to herself. _"Where the heck is this anyway..?" _

The forest was thick and she could see nothing but green and trees. There were so many trees that inside the forest looked like night time.

"_This is a strange place…" _Maka thought. _"But I have a feeling I've been here before…"_

The forest of silent, like nothing was in it at all. Not a single thing stirred.

Suddenly, Maka heard something in the bushes. She took out her scythe and looked around cautiously.

"_Considering what type of place this is… I don't have much cover being the victim…"_

Something flew at her but it reflected off her scythe blade.

She looked at the ground.

"Shuriken..?"

"_There's a ninja nearby… And they're targeting me…"_

Maka swiftly moved her scythe, reflecting another shuriken (ninja star sorta thing).

"Show yourself!"

More shuriken were thrown.

"_I am sick of this hide and seek game!" _

Maka disappeared. _"Soul Perception…"_

She reappeared in front of a purple haired girl with striking crimson eyes. Maka pressed her scythe against the girl's neck, forcing her against the tree.

"Who are you?" Maka said.

She looked older than Maka by a few years.

"M-Maki..?"

"What?"

"Is it really you Maki?"

"W-What are you on about?"

"Maki…. I thought you died…"

"I don't know who you are but I am not Maki! I' m Maka!"

"Are you sure? You look a lot like Maki to me."

"Oh my DEATH! I don't even know who the hell Maki is! I can't kill people like you…" Maka muttered, turning her scythe back into a keychain and shoving it into her pocket.

The girl pinched Maka's cheeks.

"You sure look a lot like the Maki I know. Especially those green eyes."

"Ont who dat thu meh!"

"Maybe you lost it since you went in…"

"What the hell are you on about? Went in what? And who's Maki?" Maka exclaimed angrily, breaking out of the girl's grip.

"Alright, chill!" said the girl smiling. "So what are you doing in a place like this, MAKA?"

Maka gave her a look. Then she turned away. "None of your business."

She continued walking, leaving the girl.

"Hey! I can't let you pass!" said the girl, appearing in front of Maka.

"Why not?"

"This is not your territory. You're trespassing."

"If I kill you, can I pass?"

"Hm… Maybe."

"Gah! I can't be stuffed killing someone like you!"

"That's hurtful, y'know."

"I just want to go to Ravenswood! It's a matter of life or death here!"

The girl thought for a while. Then she smiled. "Since you remind me so much of Maki, I let you pass. But be back soon or else I'm not going to be the one to kill you… Anyways, I never introduced myself did I?"

"No, you were too busy throwing shuriken at me and saying I'm Maki." Replied Maka.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment. My name's Tanith." She said smiling. "Its getting dark… You should go to Ravenswood when it's day time at least. Trust me."

"How can you even tell if its day or night?" asked Maka amazed.

Tanith shrugged. "I've been here so long I get used to it."

"So do we like camp here or something?"

"Yeah. I have a camp nearby. Want to stay with me till morning?" asked Tanith.

"Sure. Don't you live in the village?"

"No, the people there think I'm a monster." Said Tanith.

"What? And you protect this place? If I were you I'd just stuff them. Who cares about people like that."

Tanith smiled. "This is the place I grew up in so it'll be the place I where I die."

"Wow. I have found new respect for you." Said Maka.

"Good to know." Replied Tanith.

* * *

><p>"You're a ninja right, Tanith?" asked Maka, warming her hands at the fire.<p>

"Yes I am. Been one ever since my brother left." Tanith answered sitting next to Maka.

Maka looked at her. Her crimson eyes showed sadness and times that were better.

"What happened to your brother?" she asked.

Tanith didn't say anything for a while.

"Five years ago, my brother was abducted in this very village by a monster. I was away then but when I came back, the people, everyone was gone. I witnessed my brother being dragged away. But then Maki, the girl that looked so much like you, followed it and never came back."

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Her too..?"_

"It's the same with me." Said Maka.

Tanith looked at her. "What?"

"My mum. Ten years ago. My mum was killed and taken just like your brother. I remember being dragged in the portal just like them."

Tanith's eyes widened. "You went in..? And you're still alive?"

"Yeah… I'm still alive…"

"I wish my brother was like that." Chuckled Tanith.

The two were silent for a while.

"There is a curse laid on this world." Tanith finally said.

Maka looked at her. "What curse? I'm tired of curses. All I hear is goddamn curse."

"Every five years, five people from around the world get abducted by a monster. Its said that all the people abducted are either really strong Meisters or Weapons." Continued Tanith.

"Mum was a high level meister." Replied Maka.

"My brother was a weapon. But only I knew that. I didn't want to tell him until it was time."

"What was your brother's name?"

"Chrno. His name was Chrno."

Something jogged in Maka's memory.

"Chrno..?"

Her head started hurting.

"I-I have a headache… I'm going to sleep first ok..?" said Maka quietly.

"Yeah sure. I'll keep watch." Replied Tanith.

Maka got into one of the sleeping bags that Tanith lent her.

"_Chrno? That sounds so familiar…" _she thought. Maka shook her head. _"I should get some sleep…"_

Maka closed her eyes.

"Night Tanith."

"Good night Maka."

* * *

><p>"Maka! Hey Maka!"<p>

Maka opened an eye. "What..?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean am I ok?" she asked getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You were shouting and screaming like hell last night!" said Tanith.

"Eh? About what?"

"Let's see… Oh I remember. It was like… SOUL! SOUL! DON'T YOU FUCKIN DIE OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE! DON'T DIE TILL I COME BACK or something like that." Said Tanith trying to imitate Maka.

"Are you serious? Nooooooo… I would never say something like that…" said Maka making a face.

"You did!" Tanith protested.

Maka stood up. "I should get going…"

She started walking with Tanith beside her.

"Unless you have a phone recording it, I won't believe you." Said Maka.

"Awww… Too bad we don't have reception here so we don't have phones either." Replied Tanith. "Oh by the way let me warn you, Ravenswood people aren't very friendly. You should stick with me."

"Crappy village with no phones…" Maka muttered.

They both made it to the edge of a cliff.

"Woah, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" said Maka.

"No! Its just like… I can't explain it… Just watch." Tanith jumped off the cliff and disappeared down into the dark.

Maka jumped in surprised.

"Oh my DEATH, Tanith! I never knew you were that suicidal! Why? Is this life not good enough? Goddamit where's a fuckin phone when you need one? Tanith, don't die!"

"What are you on about up there, Maka?" said Tanith's voice.

"Eh? Aren't you dead?"

"No. Just jump."

"Urm… You're not leading me into suicide are you, Tanith ghost?"

"I am not a ghost goddamit, just jump!"

Maka sighed. "Fine."

She jumped down the cliff to find herself landing safely onto the ground.

"Am I dead?" said Maka, still clueless.

"Are you stupid? No, you're not dead! The cliff is a barrier, making the people think it's a real cliff so they don't come in. But seriously, you can just pop your head up and see the ground up there." Said Tanith.

"Ohhhhh. I get it now!" said Maka. "Then this must be Ravenswood. No wonder no one could find it."

Maka turned around to see a gloomy looking village.

"Is this place inhabited..?" Maka asked.

"Yes it is. Since this is the fifth year since the last attack happened, everyone is getting ready."

"Ready to fight?"

"No. Ready to run the hell outta here. They plan on leaving the most powerful weapon in our village as a sacrifice for the monster."

"Are you serious? That's just insane!"

"_Although I'm not one to talk…" _thought Maka.

Maka remembered the whole reason why she was here in the first place.

"Hey Tanith, where would I find the Gracidea flower?" she asked.

"Gracidea? It's a flower that blooms every –"

"_I wonder how I'll get it…"_

" – years. I think its on a cliff somewhere around here."

"_EVERY 100 YEARS? OH MY DEATH…"_

"Ok then! I'll have to find it ASAP! Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure. Its over in the Dusk Forest."

"More forests…" Maka sighed. "Let's go."

Tanith showed Maka the way to the forest west of the village. It was twice as bad as the eastern forest.

"Has this place not been mowed for the last century?" exclaimed Maka.

"Actually its never been mowed." Replied Tanith.

Maka sighed and took out her scythe, slashing the thorns and weeds.

"I was wondering about your scythe Maka." Said Tanith, helping her cut the grass with her sword.

"Oh. My mum gave me it."

"I'm pretty sure it was a keychain before."

"Yeah it is. It's a special weapon that takes form of a keychain but when I hold it, I'm sending down my soul wavelength so it turns it into a full sized weapon. Pretty convenient actually."

When they stopped cutting, there was just short grass in front.

"Oh so they DO mow the lawn but not when people decide to go in by the entrance!"

Tanith laughed as Maka stormed angrily into the cliff edge.

"Looks like the end of the cliff…" said Maka. She lied down on her stomach and peeked over the cliff edge. There in front of her, about two metres reach was a flower with white and pink petals. Tanith popped down next to her.

"Oh that's the Gracidea flower!"

"Good. Now I can grab this and go home."

"Looks like that's the only one. Figures.. The Gracidea has many healing abilities so loads of evil people come to get them. Since the Gracidea is a pure flower, it's said that if the flower is picked by impure hands than it will turn to dust so I bet that's why there's not much left."

Maka reached out to get the flower. The rocks crumbled and dropped.

"URH is that another barrier made to look like a cliff?" said Maka, panicked.

"No…"

Maka stretched longer. "I… Can… Almost… Reach… It…"

She grabbed the petal and plucked it out of the cliff wall.

"I got it!" The cliff crumbled and Maka fell. "Ah shit."

"Maka!"

Maka quickly struck her scythe against the cliff face and held onto it. Tanith hurriedly pulled Maka up by the arm.

Once Maka got up again, she stood, holding the Gracidea with both hands. _"I got it… The flower that blooms every 100 years… The last one too."_

Tanith who was sitting down and breathing hard looked up at her.

"Seriously, you almost died trying to get that…"

Suddenly, the flower turned grey and slowly turned to dust.

"E-Eh? What's happening?"

"If touched by impure hands then the flower should turn to dust…" mumbled Tanith, like repeating what was written in a book.

Maka fell to her knees.

"_I should've known…"_

"…That was the only cure for him…"

Then for some reason, she started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>


	15. Eyes of the Monster

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith :D **

* * *

><p><strong> CURSE YOU KASHFLKAJDF;SRJTIWOLESJS;LKNGRLA;FDSGFLSKDJF **

**ok ok im calmmm...**

**OMG I WAS READING THIS MANGA AND THE MAIN CHARACTER'S BEST FRIEND THE BITCH PISS ME OFF SO BAD!**

**ok... WELCOME TO CHAP 15! i finally finished the part of the story that i wanted to write so badly :D now the next part i want to write more! and after that... after that i have no idea... actualy i have a slight idea but... READ AND REVIEW THANKS :D**

**all i have to say today :) till next time xD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Eyes of the Monster**

* * *

><p>"M-Maka! Are you ok?" exclaimed Tanith, crawling to Maka.<p>

"H-He might die…" sniffed Maka through her tears. "H-He's my p-partner and I can't even save him…"

Tanith hugged her. "It's ok."

"H-He should be grateful I-I'm doing this for h-him! I-I never do t-this for a-anyone! But now the G-Gracidea is gone… And it only b-blooms every 100 y-years! Where am I gonna find another one n-now?" she sobbed.

"Wait a minute!" Tanith looked at her. "Blooms every 100 years? What are you on about?"

"E-Eh? But you said…"

"I said every ten years! And plus, I've got like fifty of them at home!"

"EH? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" screamed Maka.

"Because you looked so determined… Plus, you're crying because of it…" mumbled Tanith.

Maka immediately wiped away her tears. "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME SOONER!"

"Calm down… Now who's this partner of yours?"

"Soul Eater Evans… A scythe… Wait you're not supposed to be asking me all this crap! GET ME A FREAKIN GRACIDEA FLOWER!"

"Alright, alright I will… Let's go!" said Tanith cheerfully.

Maka kicked a rock. "I cannot believe I cried… Because of that stupid thing too…"

Tanith laughed. "Aw c'mon! It was so cute!"

"Don't tease me!" exclaimed Maka kicking her.

"Owwww! You vicious girl!"

"Just hurry up! Where are the bunch of Gracidea flowers stashed huh?"

"Its in the village…" mumbled Tanith.

"Great. We have to go inside that creepy place…" said Maka.

* * *

><p>When the two got out of Dusk forest, they went back to the village.<p>

"It would be nice if we were welcomed." Said Tanith.

"They don't seem like the people." Replied Maka.

"They're not."

Tanith entered a nearby house which was half broken.

"What the hell happened to this place?" said Maka looking around the village. "Looks like something stepped on it!"

"Remember when I told you about the abduction five years ago?" said Tanith from inside the house.

"Yeah."

"The village hasn't been fixed since then." continued Tanith, emerging from the house with a small bag.

"Here." Tanith handed her the bag.

Maka took the bag. "The Gracidea flower? Thanks."

"Nope. Two flowers. Just in case you destroy the first one again."

Maka kicked her. "I said thanks, don't push it."

Tanith laughed. "Ok, ok! I was wondering, why do you need the Gracidea Flower for Maka?"

"Soul needs it. He's getting nightmares and hallucinations. I thought this might help him." Replied Maka.

"Ohhh. So that's what it is. Awwww! Teen love, how cuute!"

"What? No!"

"I wish I was young again… You guys are so cute!"

"I really could kick you again."

"Ok, ok, go back. Remember to come visit sometime Maka!"

"Yeah I –"

KA –CHING!

An arrow was shot right into the left side of Maka's stomach.

"O-Ow… That kills…"

"Maka! A-Are you ok?"

"W-Who the hell did t-that..? M-Mother fu –"

She fell to the ground, pulling out the arrow at her side.

"Gah! S-So that's what it's like to get shot… Ow…" Blood was coming out, seeping into her clothes.

Another arrow came at Tanith but she blocked with her sword.

"S-Sorry Maka!"

"N-No worries… I-I can't really get up now… It hurts like s-shit…"

The villagers came out of their houses one by one until there was an entire army.

"T-They don't plan on killing us do t-they..?" said Maka, breathing hard.

"I was never on good terms with them…" mumbled Tanith.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Ow…" Maka pressed onto her wound.

"_I can't do anything like this… The only way is to retreat…"_

They started throwing things at Maka.

"Get out of our village!"

"Don't attract the beast here!"

"Get out, monsters!"

"Shit…"

Tanith ran in front of her and deflected everything with her sword.

"Go, Maka! Run!"

"Ugh…" Maka slowly got up, grabbed the bag and ran out of the village.

Just before she went out of the barrier, she turned around and called out to Tanith.

"Maybe come visit Shibusen one day eh?"

Tanith turned and smiled. "Alright! Count on it!"

Maka pulled herself out of the barrier and lay flat on the ground.

"My goddamn side hurts! Stupid village people! You can all go die!" exclaimed Maka.

"Maka, the barrier isn't sound proof y'know!" said Tanith from inside.

There were more sounds of clanging and yelling.

"Oh my DEATH why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Maka got up and bolted just when a knife came flying out of the barrier at where she was.

"Never again will I come back to this place…" muttered Maka.

* * *

><p>When Maka reached Shibusen, she was panting and a bloody trail was dripping from her wound.<p>

"He better fuckin thank me for this…"

Maka limped (she fell after walking three metres out of the forest) into the school to find it quiet and deserted.

"_Where is everyone..?" _

She went to the infirmary, tightly grasping the bag in her hand.

"S-Stein – sensei! Nygus – sensei!"

Stein and Nygus were on the ground, slash marks all over them.

"What the hell happened? Stein, you should be ashamed of yourself dying such a quick death! And they call you the most powerful Meister!"

"I-I not dead yet you know…" groaned Stein.

"Eh? Oh… What happened?" Maka asked.

"S-Soul… He isn't Soul…"

"Yeah no shit! The real Soul wouldn't be able to beat you."

"Hurry… G-Give him the flower…" murmured Nygus.

Maka stood up and went out of the infirmary.

"_Where the fuck are you Soul? Must you always go goddamn berserk when I'm gone?"_

Maka flinched. She looked down at her wound. _"The bleeding isn't stopping…" _

Suddenly, there were screaming and the 'ka chings' of blades.

Maka sighed. Then she ran towards the room with the sound.

She kicked the door opened and started yelling.

"SOUL! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Soul, or the person that was once Soul, averted his attention to Maka and away from the two girls.

The girls screamed and hurriedly shot out the door.

"Great, so you're just gonna leave me here huh?" called Maka. "Ungrateful brats… Anyways, what the hell happened to you while I was gone, Soul?"

Soul looked at her, red to green without saying a word.

Maka started to tremble.

"W-Who… Are you..?"

"_Those eyes…"_

He came closer.

"_Those eyes were the ones of…"_

He pinned her to the wall by the neck, choking her.

"Y-You got a habit o-of choking me when your l-like this…" muttered Maka.

Maka soon realized that tears were beginning to fall.

"_Those eyes looked exactly… Like the monster…"_

Soul punched Maka's wound causing her to scream out in pain.

She was beginning to lose consciousness. Maka weakly opened the bag and got the flower out. Just before it turned grey, she shoved it in Soul's face.

As it turned to dust, Soul turned back to normal and Maka could see his usual red eyes again.

He immediately let go of her neck and she fell onto him.

Maka gasped for air. She scoffed and then smiled.

"Welcome back… You've been a total bitch to handle…"

Soul soon smiled too.

"Just for that, I'm not going to say thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>


	16. Shibusen Talent Partee

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOOO Y'ALL! I AM FEELING INCREDIBLY HAPPY SINCE I WAS ABLE TO GET HOME FROM SCHOOL ... SOMEHOW XD<strong>

**anwayyyys i am proud to declare that this chapter is a... wait for it... SONG-CHAP! DA DAAAD AAAAAA! hows that huh? im sorry if my songs are a lil corny, but... urm... i worked very hard TT^TT i even got in trouble in class because i was working on this! im not getting anymore reviews, is no one stuffed now? dont worry, i think im exactly the same when i read fanfic but still! im reviewing a lot of people now! so please do the same for meeee :3 oh and i got a half disclaimer to pronounce...**

**HALF DISCLAIMER: i got some words out of PAPER MOON by Tommy Heavenly6 for my second song :P**

**sooooooo i will stop talking so you all can read :) read and review all XD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Shibusen Talent Partee**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Soul's been put into in – house suspension and since Maka's been in the infirmary.<p>

When Maka finally woke up (yes, she didn't wake up for three days because of too much blood loss), Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Maka rubbing her eyes.

"We came to visit you, Maka – chaaaan!" said Patti smiling.

"Are you alright Maka? After what happened?" said Tsubaki worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok. You guys didn't have to come here."

Liz ruffled her hair. "Course we did! We're friends aren't we?"

Maka couldn't help but show a little smile. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say…"

"Oh, that's right. We came also came here to tell you about the Partee tomorrow." Said Tsubaki.

"Party?"

"No, Partee." Corrected Liz.

Maka sighed. "I don't get what's the difference."

"Soul's allowed to come too!" replied Patti.

"What is the PARTEE for then?" asked Maka.

"Well it's a partee to show the talents of Meisters and Weapons." Answered Liz.

"A little more specific?"

"Meisters and Weapons showing 'normal' talents like normal teenagers."

"Oh."

"And guess what?" added Patti.

"What..?"

"_I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…" _thought Maka.

"You're on for the main singing act!"

"WHAT?"

"Soul is playing the piano." Added Tsubaki.

"I don't care about Soul! No, no, no, no, no, just no. I don't sing."

"Well Stein said so himself and if you disagree… He said meet him in his lab…" replied Liz shivering.

Maka slapped her forehead. "What the hell am I supposed to sing?"

"Anything!" suggested Patti.

She gave her a look. "Thanks…"

Tsubaki patted her shoulder. "Don't worry! It'll be fine!"

"Says you…"

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing this."<p>

"Oh c'mon! It looks good!"

"No. It sucks."

"Come on Maka! You look like a little cutie!"

"No, I look like a slut."

Maka was wearing a white vest with waist chains, sharp lapel (definition: dont worry i didnt know it either, it is the part on each side of a coat or jacket immediately below the collar that is folded); black cotton mini skirt which was mid – thigh length, pair of black arm warmings with wristlet chains, black leg warmings, and a short neck tie and to finish the punk outfit of, Tsubaki had tied a black bowtie onto Maka's hair into a high side ponytail.

"Maka – chaaaaan looks cuuuute!" giggled Patti.

"It is horrible. Are you seriously making me wear this?" said Maka making a face.

"It looks cute on you Maka! Plus, you're the main act today!" said Liz grinning.

"I never wanted to be the main act." Replied Maka. "You guys just had to make me write a song as well. This doesn't even suit with the song I wrote!"

"Oh who cares, you look good! We're finished, let's go watch, Soul's act is almost on!"

Maka finally gave in and followed Tsubaki, Liz and Patti out of the changing rooms and into the main hall.

"_I look ridiculous…"_

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were dressed up too since they were in Maka's band. They also wore matching outfits to her.

Maka could hear the faint sound of a piano playing.

The four entered quietly and on the stage was Soul in his black striped suit with a red blouse and black tie playing the piano.

"That piece is called Fairy Blue." Whispered Tsubaki. "It tells the story of two people who are in love with each other and doesn't know it. One of them has to leave and the other is suffering terribly!"

"Yeah I know. Soul always plays it." replied Maka.

"_Fairy Blue… He's always playing this song… Something about it is… Wait... Got an idea… Mwahahaha…" _Maka began chuckling evilly to herself.

Soul finished and stood up. All the people applauded.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti got closer to the stage to see Kid and Black Star there.

"B-Black Star… What are you wearing..?" stammered Tsubaki.

Black Star was wearing a tux but… It was sort of out of place. The tie wasn't even tied.

"You look like a slob." Stated Maka.

She turned to Kid. He was wearing his usual black and white suit but this time, with a cape.

"What are you, Dracula or something?" commented Maka.

Soul jumped off the stage. "Yo."

"Didn't know you could play like that. Pretty impressive, Soul." Said Maka, smiling creepily for a second.

He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "I know, I'm pretty cool. But…" He looked at Maka from head to toe. "What are you wearing..?"

Maka glared at Tsubaki, Liz and Patti. "I. Don't. Know."

"Hiya y'all! Welcome to the Shibusen Talents Partee!" exclaimed Lord Death who popped out of nowhere.

All of them turned their attention to him.

"Well since the night is long, I'd like the main act of today to make a quick intro before the concert begins! Give it up for Maka Albarn y'all!"

"Concert? What concert?" said Maka confused.

"Oh right… You needed to sing more than one song…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"Couldn't you tell me earlier?" exclaimed Maka.

"Sorry…"

The spotlight blinded Maka's eyes for a minute. After regaining her eyesight, she quickly got on the stage.

Lord Death handed her the microphone.

Maka cleared her throat. "Hi. Just to warn you all, I cannot sing."

The crowd was silent for a while. But then they started chanting.

"Sing, sing, sing."

"What? I said I can't sing! You all supposed to tell me to get off the stage or something!" Maka sighed. "I still cannot believe I am doing this…"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti jumped onto the stage and went to their instruments. Tsubaki was at the keyboard, Liz at the guitar and Patti at the drums.

"One, two, three!" giggled Patti, clanging the drum sticks. "Starting!"

The music started.

"Just sing whatever song we play! You know all the lyrics Maka!" whispered Tsubaki.

"Just because I read books with the lyrics in them doesn't mean I know how to sing!" Maka hissed back.

"We're starting!" said Liz.

"_Shit! What song is this..?" _Maka listened carefully to the song. _"Oh…"_

"_I can't get you outta my head_

_Its only you, only you_

_Who I can't forget_

_Stop stealing my heart_

_Or else I can't stop thinking about you…"_

Maka looked over at the crowd who was watching her. _"Am I really that bad..?" _The next part came and she continued singing.

"_You who is always protecting me_

_Me who never tells you anything_

_Our feelings aren't the same_

_So we always clash_

_But I can't accept one thing_

_Why do I seem so in love with you?_

_Its such a thing now, I don't know_

_This may be a tragic love story after all…"_

For some reason, Maka gazed over at Soul. He seems to be looking right at her. She could feel her face getting hot.

"_You always believed in everything I said,_

_Didn't you?_

_So I just wanted to be a good person_

_Just this once _

_If it only lasts just this night…"_

Maka closed her eyes just before taking a deep breath, ready for the chorus and the ending verse.

"_Can't get you outta my head_

_Its only you, only you_

_Who I can't forget_

_Stop stealing my heart_

_Or else I can't stop thinking about you…_

_Everyday I wonder_

_Am I really starting to fall for you?_

_If you had known the real me,_

_What would you have said?_

_Do I have to accept the reality,_

_That we can we can never be together?_

_Maybe there was no me and you to start with_

_But just once I'd like to imagine_

_What my life would be like_

_With you by my side…_

_Forever…_

_Or else my heart will never be satisfied…_

_So please, get outta my head_

_It can't be you_

_Who I can't forget_

_Don't steal my heart_

_Cause I…"_

Maka lifted the microphone close to her heart.

"… _Can't stop thinking about you…"_

There was a massive applaud and Maka could feel herself burning up.

"_That was just ONE goddamn song done…" _thought Maka. She turned to see Tsubaki and Liz who were smiling at her gleefully. _"What are they smiling about..? But this… This is sorta alright."_

Maka looked down at Soul. He was smiling too.

She grinned, an evil grin. _"Now for my plan…"_

"I'd like someone to come up tonight!" said Maka into the microphone.

There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' in the crowd.

"Soul Eater Evans, would you like to play a duet piece with me for the piano?"

The spotlight hit Soul. "What? Jeez…" He got up onto the stage next to Maka as Tsubaki, Liz and Patti went down.

"Good luck Maka!" whispered Tsubaki as she went down.

"Thanks." replied Maka smiling, purely out of evilness.

"You play piano?" asked Soul they walked to the pianos that were sitting back to back with each other.

"A 'lil bit." Answered Maka making her way to the front piano. "Just follow along yeah?"

Soul nodded and sat on the other piano, waiting for Maka to begin.

Maka began playing, her fingers pressing each key gracefully. She looked over at Soul and he joined in too. The two pianos weren't synced but the melodies suited perfectly.

Then amazingly, Maka sang out of her own will.

"_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Deep into the bottomless depths_

_Of my own dark heart_

_Don't scare me_

_With those eyes that say you know me_

_I haven't even began to trust you yet_

_But what is this feeling inside of me..?"_

Soul looked at her. Maka quietly sighed. _"Yes, I'm singing out of my own will… _

"_You hold onto my hand_

_Through all my bad dreams_

_Is that why I find myself doing the same with you?"_

Maka played multiple notes at once, the entrance for the chorus. _"This is the good part… Ehe.. Ehehe… EHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE!"_

"_Fairy Blue__ is the word that __haunts me_

_Cause it's the __name of the song you always played_

_It could've __shattered the stars and the moon_

_So all that was __left would be the Black Paper Moon__…"_

Soul gave her another look seeming to say, 'What the hell are you going on about?'

"Is she _bagging _Soul..?" whispered Liz.

Black Star looked at her then laughed. "NO, SHE IS DESCRIBING ME."

All of them looked at him. "HUH?"

"BECAUSE I CAN TRANSCEND GOD AND SHE SAID, 'IT COULD'VE SHATTERED THE STARS AND THE MOON'."

"And your point exactly?" said Kid.

"I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TRANSCEND GOD SO THAT MAKES ME ABLE TO SHATTER THE STARS AND THE MOON!"

All of them stood thinking for a moment.

"Then again… He has a point…" mumbled Tsubaki.

Maka was finishing off the instrumental with Soul and ready to sing again.

"_I know you believed in me _

_And tried to help me find myself_

_But you're also lost too aren't you?_

_I won't guarantee it but I'll be here_

_Forever with your soul_

_Right under the shining moon_

_But if you ever look up then you'll see _

_That Black Paper Moon instead…"_

The two finished playing with a perfectly synched melody and a trailing note.

The crowd applauded even louder than before and Maka swore she could've heard what seem to be girls screaming.

Soul and Maka made it to the front and bowed.

"You're not so bad yourself. And urh, nice song..." He said.

"I know right!" She replied.

Lord Death patted them on the back. "Good job, youngsters! Go have a rest before the next part!"

Maka sighed. "Alright." She jumped off the stage and went outside onto the balcony while Soul went to talk with Black Star.

* * *

><p>The soft breeze swept pass, playing with her hair.<p>

"_Well at least he's alright now…" _thought Maka.

The moon was shining brightly in the sky with the jewel – like stars thrown up along with it.

"_But… How much longer can I stay..?"_

"Maka!"

She turned around to see Tsubaki walking towards her.

"Tsubaki…"

"What are you doing out here alone? By the way, good job on the piano duet. It was beautiful… Well, urm, yeah…" Said Tsubaki smiling weakly.

"Thanks… Made it myself!" Maka replied, smiling evilly again.

"I never knew you could play the piano."

"I don't know myself… I just played. It reminds me of something when I was little…" Maka stopped.

"_Why am I telling her all this..?"_

"The piano melody was very beautiful." Tsubaki closed her eyes and faced the wind, letting it push back her hair. "It reminded me of my childhood…"

Maka looked at her. "Something of your childhood..? I bet that's the same for me… I can only vaguely remember that melody that was played by someone… Someone I knew well…"

"Your mum maybe?"

"I don't know but I always think it was my mum."

Maka looked at her feet to notice Tsubaki's shoe strap.

"Hey Tsubaki, you're strap's undone."

"Oh. Thank you. Excuse me." Tsubaki kneeled down to redo her shoe strap while Maka was gazing over the night scenery.

"This is so hard to put on!" she heard Tsubaki mumble.

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound that Maka hadn't heard in days. She caught the note as it flapped to her and unfolded it quietly while Tsubaki was still busy.

Maka's eyes widened.

On the little piece of paper, in black calligraphy writing was two words.

"_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa..?"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 16<strong>


	17. BeL

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyyyybooddyyy! as u all know, this is chapter 17! i dont sound as psyched as always right? sighs. im just tired, trying to put up with my editor's current addiction to Fairy Tail. Yeah its good and everything but apparently she wants me to tell everyone:<strong>

**Editor: IF YOU EVER GO ON FACEBOOK OR ANYTHING...**

**Me: ?**

**Editor: THEN SAY...**

**Me: Say what..?**

**Editor: FAIRY TAIL FTW! XD**

**Me: ...**

**oh and i have to admit that last chap, she did give me some ideas but i didnt actually ask her.. but she has to get credit right? or else she'll do evil stuff to me... plus, this chapter sorta dragged down my spirits as well... TT^TT**

**ANYWAYS PUSHING MY GLOOMINESS ASIDE, READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU VERY MUCH :D and OMG I PASSED 30 REVIEWS! **

**YOU ALL DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU XD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**BeL**

* * *

><p>Maka's been thinking about it for days.<p>

"_Why would Daru want me to kill Tsubaki..?" _Then a thought struck her. _"I've been… Interacting with her too much… Now he wants me to kill her…"_

For the second time since she's been at Shibusen, Maka was hesitating to kill someone. It first started with Kim, but now Kim's gone.

She sighed and rolled over on her bed. _"I can't… I can't kill her…"_

* * *

><p>"She is hesitating… She will not kill that girl."<p>

The shinigami sat on his throne, watching the girl through a hand mirror.

He looked up. "You're here."

It bowed to him.

"I want you to go do something for me."

It looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Go assassinate Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

* * *

><p>Maka got off her bed and stretched. It was a student free day so there was no school. Maka left her room and peeked in Soul's.<p>

He was still asleep so she let him be and slipped outside.

The corridors were quiet since all the students probably went out to watch a movie or something. Maka headed for the library.

"Maka!"

She turned around to see Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki…"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out?"

Maka looked away from her. "I'm going to reeaad."

Tsubaki smiled. "Aw come on! You should get a little sunshine!"

"No. I just want to read!"

Tsubaki began pulling Maka by the hand up onto the Shibusen balcony.

"N-No! Tsubaki..!"

She sighed and let go of Maka, still smiling. "You always seem so lonely, Maka. Like something very sad happened to you."

Maka looked at her feet.

"You always look like you want to say something, but you just never do or maybe you can't." Tsubaki walked up to the ledge of the balcony, turned around and sat on it. "I knew from the start there was something different about you."

"_She can see right through me…" _

Suddenly, Maka saw someone appear behind Tsubaki out of thin air.

"_Tsubaki..!"_

The person was preparing to punch. Maka could see the evil black aura emitting from their fist.

"_S-Say something..!"_

Maka shut her eyes tightly and dashed towards Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI, MOVE!"

"E-Eh..?"

Maka pushed her out of the way just a heartbeat before the person punched her but instead, Maka got a heavy blow to the stomach.

The impact smashed her against the wall.

"M-Maka!"

The girl jumped onto the balcony as well, her silvery grey hair flowing in the wind.

Maka choked out some blood as Tsubaki helped her up.

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer.

She had emotionless blue eyes, long silvery grey hair which glimmered in the sunlight and was wearing a waist - length white waistcoat with a short black skirt, a belt, she had a white thigh bag, black fingerless gloves and she wore long black boots with silver buckles.

"I said who are you?" repeated Maka.

A familiar voice that Maka thought she would never hear again entered her head.

"_Maka..."_

"No... It... I-It can't be..."

"_How have you been all this time, Maka?"_

"NO! Get out of my head!" screamed Maka, gripping her head.

Tsubaki tried figuring out what was wrong. "M-Maka! What's happening?"

"_Silence now, Maka. I haven't talked to you in ages!"_

"Argh, shut up! You promised you'd never do this!"

"_Well, when times are tough, I must do what I must do."_

"What do you want?"

"_Tell me Maka. Why are you not able to kill the girl, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?"_

Maka froze, not daring to think a thing or else he'll manage to read her thoughts.

"I can and I will!"

By now, Tsubaki was extremely worried since Maka was talking to herself while the girl with blue eyes stood there in silence.

"_Then kill her."_

"N-No! It's not the right time!"

"_I want her soul, Maka. If you cannot do as I wish, there will be someone else doing it for you. Say hello to BeL."_

Maka looked up at the girl. "BeL..?"

"_But of course Maka, you have to receive punishment."_

"W-What are you –"

Maka screamed out as an electrifying pain shot all around her body.

Once it was over, she was on the ground, trembling and breathing hard.

"Y-You…"

"_You should learn from that. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back."_

With that, the voice in her head left.

"_D-Daru…"_

"Maka! Maka! Are you ok!" exclaimed Tsubaki, who was panicking and frantically shaking Maka.

"I-I'm ok…" Maka answered, her voice barely heard.

The girl called BeL shifted her position and dashed to Tsubaki, ready to attack. She got out a black sword from herself.

"K-Kishin?" Tsubaki said confused.

"M-Move…"

"W-What?"

"T-Tsubaki, move..!"

Tsubaki dodged the attack and Maka also managed to get a safe distance away.

Tsubaki's face tensed. "I won't forgive you."

The end of her ponytail turned into a chain with a short blade at the end.

The two clashed head – on while Maka was on the ground, still too weak to move.

"_B-BeL must be another servant of his… B-But… I never saw her before…"_

The two continuously clashed, blade against blade. Tsubaki made a successful attempt at wounding BeL's neck but it was nothing more than a chip. No blood came out and she didn't flinch in pain.

"_W-What is she..?"_

BeL turned her attention to Maka before Tsubaki could attack again.

"_M-Move… I can't goddamn m-move…"_

BeL dashed towards Maka with her sword emitting dark energy from it.

"_Argh, move..!"_

She raised her sword to pierce Maka.

Maka's eyes widened.

"N-No… "

"I-I'm sorry… Maka…"

"No…"

Her limp body fell onto the ground, right in front of Maka's eyes.

"No… No, please… D-Don't…"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"T-TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki slowly faded away leaving a pale orange soul with her trademark ponytail. Maka reached out for it but it disappeared within a millimetre's touch.

Maka rolled over her body awkwardly, facing the sky.

"_Tsubaki…"_

The door of the balcony swang open and Soul came running to her.

"_Seems like our hero came a lil too late…"_

Soul helped Maka up. "Maka! Are you ok?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything.

"_They always ask if I'm ok. Stop caring so much about me…"_

"Maka! What happened? I heard Tsubaki! Where is she?"

"S-She's…" Maka's voice was just a whisper. "She's gone… It was my fault…"

Soul pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "It wasn't your fault!"

"No. It was my fault."

He hugged her tighter. "It's not… So please… Stop crying."

Maka scoffed. "What are going on about..? I'm not crying..."

"Yeah you are."

"… I don't know anymore…"

* * *

><p>"Black Star has shut himself up in his room…" muttered Soul.<p>

Maka didn't say anything.

"_What else can I say other than sorry..?"_

Maka headed for the door.

"Maka where are you going?"

"To find Tsubaki."

Soul approached her, turned her around and shook her by the shoulders.

"Maka! Wake up, this isn't a dream! She's gone Maka, gone forever!"

Maka broke out of his grip and left. "I can save her."

She went into the library and quickly looked on all the shelves.

"_There…"_

Maka picked out the book called 'Souls' and flicked through all the pages until she saw the page she was looking for.

She shoved the book into her coat pocket and left the library, then left Shibusen.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>


	18. Please Come Back

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HALLLOOOOO EVERYOONNNEE AGAINN! wel wel wel wel wel this is is is like like my 18th CHAP ... ok im hurting my eyes reading that... anywaayyyyyys TO ONE OF THE REVIEWS, YES I UPDATE EVERYDAY CUZ IM ADDICTED TO SOUL EATER AN FANFICTION RIGHT NOW XD i just finished, well partly finish my civics homework and finished this chapter! know how i pull it off eh? simple, i do it during class... which leads me to not doing class work... which leaves me to getting more homework... BUT IM AN EARLY BIRD, IF I HAVE ANY UNFINISHED OR NOT EVEN STARTED HOMEWORK, I WAKE UP AT 5AM TO DO IT :D<strong>

**well,,,,, i hope you all like this chapter :) its one of the sweetest i've wrote (authors' POV..) so far **

**TSUXSTAR **

**bye bye, until next time :D**

**should i do another song chap? :3**

**waiit... didnt i say that its almost ending in the chapters before...?**

**is me dragging these chapters good or bad..? i was supposed to end it soon... but this isnt even close... i should really end it soon or i'll lose my readers wont i..?**

**ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW XD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Please Come Back**

* * *

><p>"<em>The place I want to be most is…"<em>

Maka had teleported right in front of the Clan by using half of her energy and the black scythe. Maka didn't know if this was the place she was looking for but…

"_It's worth a try…" _

Maka walked through the abandoned and crumbled Clan. It was quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of the wind passing by.

"Nakatsukasa Clan…"

She touched the closed doors. _"Tsubaki always looked so calm when thinking about her own childhood… This must be the place…"_

Maka pulled the two doors open and a cold wind greeted her. As she had thought, the inside of the Nakatsukasa Clan wasn't any better than the outside. The floor was dusty and cracked and the walls were crumbling and looked like it would turn to dust any second.

She walked quietly into the Clan, her footsteps echoing in the room.

"Tsubaki..!" she called out.

Obviously there was no reply.

Maka sighed and walked further.

"I know you're here Tsubaki. I can feel your soul."

The door closed shut behind Maka.

A faint image appeared in front of her.

"_Maka…"_

"Tsubaki."

"_What do you know about me Maka?"_

Maka didn't reply.

The image looked around the room. _"I am the one who is carrying the souls of the few of my clan. Do you know how it feels?"_

Maka still didn't reply.

"_It feels heavy; like I get the feeling that I might soon collapse and cannot walk any further. Tell me Maka, why are you here?"_

"To bring you back Tsubaki."

The image smiled. _"I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's after – existence. I am the one who has all of her dearest memories and I go visit those memories again. I am not Tsubaki Nakatsukasa but still am."_

"I know you're her after – existence. But you have her soul right now don't you?"

"_Yes I do. She is on the way to the after – life. Not even you can bring her back, Maka Albarn."_

"I will bring Tsubaki back."

"_The ones of the living cannot interfere those of the dead, if you wish there will be consequences for your actions."_

"I don't care. I just want Tsubaki back."

The image didn't say anything for a while. _"It seems you are already under a contract."_

"What?"

"_You, Maka Albarn is under a blood bond with the shinigami Daru."_

Maka stiffened. _"Blood bond? He never told me about that…"_

"_I cannot help you Maka Albarn. This is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's fate and she must live and eventually die with it. Nothing can change so."_

"We'll see about that."

Maka dropped her scythe and focused on her soul. She could feel it expanding.

Maka took a step closer to the image. When she was close enough, the image looked down at her.

Maka could see the sadness in her eyes, as if she's saying 'I don't want to leave'.

She closed her eyes and hugged the image, like it was like a real person. Maka could feel herself being warped back in time, being sucked in.

In a second, they were both gone.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to play Tsubaki?"<p>

Maka opened her eyes to find herself in a garden, two children in front of her. _"Where am I..?"_

"I want to play ball."

The two children started kicking a ball back and forth to eachother.

"Did you really want to play ball?"

"Yes!"

"_Actually, I wanted to play house." _Said a voice.

Maka looked around. _"That must be her thoughts…"_

The surroundings blurred until there was another scene. She was in a dark room, lit by just a single lamp. There was a man there. The door opened and a little girl came in.

"Tsubaki," the man started, "How many times did I tell you to knock before you come in?"

"I'm sorry father." Said the child. "I-I just thought you'd like something to eat."

The girl approached the man, her father and put the plate of cookies on his table. He immediately knocked it off, cookies scattered everywhere.

"Don't disturb me Tsubaki! I'm busy!"

She looked at her feet. "I-I'm sorry father… Would you like –"

"Get out!"

The girl backed away then ran out the door.

"Useless child…" the man muttered.

Maka glared at the man then went outside to follow the girl. Maka found her behind a bush crying.

"_Father hates me… He will never be proud of me…"_

Maka sighed and sat next to the girl. Of course, the girl didn't see her.

"_This is why Tsubaki always tries to please others, despite what she wants…" _Maka thought.

Maka patted the girl's head but didn't say anything.

The girl lifted her face from her knees and turned to her side to see Maka as a child.

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because my father hates me…"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is… He never talks to me and always scolds me…"

"Do you know the reason why?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Are you being yourself Tsubaki?"

"H-How do you know my –"

Maka stood up and extended her hand.

"Come back, Tsubaki. Everyone misses you. I know, Black Star is 'spose to be your knight in shining armour but it's just me this time. Me asking you to come back."

"Who are you..?"

Maka smiled. "You tell me."

The girl looked at her, confused.

"Look Tsubaki, it's pretty simple."

"W-What?"

"Everyone has a pain just like you. Other than trying to please others, you can just tell us. We're friends aren't we?"

Tsubaki stopped crying and reached out for Maka's hand. Maka could see her slowly turning back to the adult Tsubaki.

"Thank you… Maka."

* * *

><p>Black Star was sitting on the ledge of the balcony on top of Shibusen. He knew she'd never come back, but she was the only one that he actually let go to sometimes.<p>

Black Star hated to lose, he always did. But when he did, when he did taste that bitter flavour of defeat, she would always be there for him. Telling him never to give up.

He wasn't going to cry. He was just going to think about all the times that he had with her. Besides, what else did he have?

The wind swayed his blue hair. Black Star clenched his fist.

"I wasn't even there… To see you off…"

Black Star stood up straight and looked at the sky.

"Fly high Tsubaki..! You'll always be my weapon…"

"That's very nice to hear."

Black Star turned around to see Tsubaki standing metres in front of him.

"Tsubaki…"

She smiled. "I'm back, Black Star."

He stood there staring at her for a minute. Then he jumped off the ledge, landing right in front of her.

"Welcome back Tsubaki." He grinned. "I really thought you were a goner this time."

Tsubaki's smile turned a bit sad. "I'm sorry…"

Black Star patted her head. "If you have anything you ever want to say, just tell me alright Tsubaki?"

She started crying. "Thank you… So much…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my DEATH this is getting mushy..!"<p>

"Maka, eavesdropping like this isn't cool…"

"They don't know we're eavesdropping until they find out, so shut up! It's getting good!"

Soul looked at her. Maka turned to him.

"What are you looking at huh?"

"Nothing… I'm going, this is way too uncool." Soul began walking down the stairs.

"What do you mean nothing? It must be something!" exclaimed Maka running after him.

"I said nothing!"

"You're lying!"

"You are so annoying! Shut up tiny tits!"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

* * *

><p>"Was it just me or did I hear someone fall victim to Maka's chop before..?" mumbled Tsubaki.<p>

Black Star made a face. "Better to stay away for now… It was close…"

Tsubaki smiled.

"I really did miss you, Black Star."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 18<strong>

HikariRen: Mwahahahaha... It wont stay all nice and sweet for long...

**==" You creepy writer...**

HikariRen: Shush you! Anyway readers... Be prepared for what is up next...

**She's joking, she hasnt gotten any idea for the next chapter**

HikariRen: YEAH I DO! Mwahahahha... Be prepared... PREPAREED!

**Weirdo.**


	19. Appearance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HAAALLOOO EVERYBOODDYYYYY! CHAPTER 19 IS HERE! I ADMIT MY EDITOR HELPED ME A TINY TINSY BIT SO HERE, I DO HER A FAVOUR (NEXT SENTENCE RATED T FOR COMPLETE WEIRDNESSNESS AND SWEARING AND RANDOMNESS)<strong>

**FAIRY TAIL FUCK THE WORLD!**

**ok that is done with... HEELLOOOOO! soooo sorry i updated a bit late, my mum forced me to do homework... i got school tomorrow again... and its a saturday! *sighs* i wish i could hurry up and grow up... anyyywayyyys, how are you all since the last chapter? and and and what do you mean by not enough fluffiness? how do i make it fluffy then? and and and im not inhuman! im just... erm... different? plus, i never knew people actually read the author's note so i write whatever. You guys actually read it? like so you're all reading what im writing right now..? ahahaha im sorta high sooooooo just enjoy and review while i plan chapter 20 and the sequel... i've finally worked something out :) bye bye all**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Appearance**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Tsubaki had come back. Everything turned back to normal, except that there are more murders in Death City.<p>

"_It must be BeL. No wonder Daru doesn't call me anymore… He has BeL to kill people for him." _Maka sighed, resting her elbows on the balcony ledge. _"I'm glad. I don't want to keep doing this… I've already killed Ox and everyone else… But why hasn't anyone noticed yet..?"_

Soul and the others went to the forest to train in the morning. Maka was feeling sick so she passed.

"Blood bond… I can't remember anything about a blood bond. What… What did he do to me..?"

Maka for once couldn't be bothered going to the library to search about something she didn't know.

She sighed and headed for the loudest part of the forest.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey. Thought you're gonna skip today?" said Soul as she approached.<p>

"I feel better." Replied Maka. "What are you guys doing..?"

Kid and Black Star was in a lock on down on the ground with Tsubaki trying to break them up, Patti laughing and Liz just downright scared.

"They were having this talk about aliens during training…" muttered Soul.

"And?"

"Kid kept saying they're symmetrical and Black Star amazingly has something he's scared of."

"Black Star is afraid of aliens?" She looked over at Liz. "Liz too?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"That doesn't explain why they're all over each other."

"Oh. That part I don't know. They started arguing about something. I'm pretty sure I heard symmetrical in it."

"I don't need to know…" Maka looked at Black Star. "For your information, aliens look for _intelligent life forms. _I don't get why YOU'RE so scared."

Black Star got up. "I KNOW, I'M SO INTELLIGENT RIGHT?"

"That's not what I meant." Muttered Maka. "You're so called intelligence might get a lot of people killed."

Black Star laughed. "YEAH IT MIGHT GET A LOT OF PEOPLE KILLED BUT THEY MIGHT BE DYING BECAUSE SOMETHING ELSE ANYWAY! AHAHAHAHA I WISH I COULD KILL THE STRONGEST PERSON ON EARTH BUT THAT WOULD MEAN COMMITING A CRIME SINCE ITS SUICIDE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He's so full of himself…" said Liz.

"He's always been like that, haven't you noticed?" replied Maka.

"ALIENS ARE SYMMETRICAL!" exclaimed Kid happily.

Maka shot him a look. "You know what; you can go buy friends with money…"

"What?"

"But I'll hate you for free…"

"What are you on about Maka?" said Soul.

"Nothing… Actually I think I'm feeling sick again…" muttered Maka making it back the way she came.

* * *

><p>"<em>They are like notices that I noticed but then I soon notice that they aren't worth noticing… Wait, what the hell am I on about?" <em>

Maka reached the front of Shibusen, panting.

"I'm so glad I got away from them people… Buncha weirdoes…"

"_It's time…"_

Maka jerked up. _"That voice…"_

Pieces of paper came falling down onto Maka. There were exactly five. Maka caught them all and read it. Maka dropped her arms to her sides and the notes went falling.

Maka immediately turned back and ran through the forest again.

"_No, no, no! Why is this happening? Soul… Everyone..!"_

When she reached the place they were before, no one was there.

"Where are you?" Maka shouted. There was no reply.

"Soul Perception… Soul Perception…"

She continued running through the forest until Soul's soul felt close. Close but very faint.

"_No… It's… It's disappearing… His soul wavelength is disappearing… It… It can't be…"_

Maka pushed through a head of bushes to find Black Star all bloody, confronting BeL.

She looked around shocked. Tsubaki was against a rock with blood behind it, Kid was on the ground , Liz was just under a tree, like she was hit against the trunk, Patti was next to her and Soul was also on the ground, blood all over his clothes.

Maka could just imagine what had happened.

"B-Black Star…"

He looked over at her. "You're so late…"

He collapsed and Maka ran to him.

"B-Black Star! What happened?"

"The girl…"

Black Star drifted off, leaving Maka in a frantic state.

"Oi Black Star! Wake up!"

Maka glared at BeL. "DID DARU ORDER YOU TO DO THIS?" She screamed with anger.

BeL didn't say anything, just standing there looking down at Maka, holding her sword.

Maka stood up, her soul flaring out, bigger than usual.

"HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" Maka screamed out a battle cry, taking out the scythe in her pocket as it turned bigger than usual as well.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Maka shot herself at BeL, slashing her scythe at her furiously.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE, YOU CAN JUST DIE!"

BeL dodged all of Maka's attacks and kicked her in the stomach. Maka tumbled back , flinging herself at BeL again.

Maka recklessly attacked and got hit over and over again.

She could hear them all groaning in pain behind her.

"M-Ma… M-Maka…" she heard Soul mutter.

"Just stay put! I'll kill her!" Maka exclaimed.

"When was the last time I saw you Maka?"

Maka froze.

"T-This… This voice… No… It… It can't be…"

"Aren't you glad to see me again?"

Maka trembled in fear as each step he took, pulled her to the ground, draining her energy.

"C-Can't… Be…"

"I'm finally seeing you in person again!"

Tears started dropping from her eyes. She was scared.

"D-D-Daru…"

The man with the black cape stood in toweringly in front of her.

"Hello Maka. How have you been?"

Maka struggled to get back. "D-Don't come closer…"

"Why are you looking so frightened Maka?"

"S-Stay a-away..!"

Soul groaned, lifting his head.

The shinigami averted his attention to Soul. "Oh? So you're the one… That is cursed."

Daru shot a wave of dark electricity – like energy at him, causing him to yell out in pain and then passing out.

"S-SOUL! S-Stop! Don't do that!"

"You seem to care a lot for the people here. You've grown quite attached, haven't you? I'm here to take you back. Your job here is done."

"W-What do you m-mean..?"

"I said your job here is done. You will come back with me to the Underworld. I've got plans waiting for you. Refuse and your mother will die."

"Don't pull my mother into this!" Maka spat.

"She was always in this. Right from the beginning."

"Now come. BeL. Grab her."

BeL approached Maka and tied her hands and feet up then carried her over the shoulder.

"L-Let me go!"

The three disappeared through a portal, as Maka's scream faded out.

* * *

><p>Black Star turned over. "They took Maka…"<p>

"W-We'll get her back…" stuttered Tsubaki, slowly getting up.

"You ok Tsubaki?"

"Y-Yes…"

Liz, Patti and Kid soon recovered too. Black Star told them everything that happened before he passed out.

The only one that was unconscious was Soul.

"What happened to him?" asked Liz.

"I don't know… I passed out before I saw." Replied Black Star.

"So Maka just got kidnapped." Said Kid.

"Yeah." Answered Black Star.

"Well, that means we'll have to first, bring Soul to the infirmary and then… Go save Maka."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 19<strong>

HikariRen: SUFFERRRR SUUUFFFEEERRRRR!

**You sound so stupid I'm not going to bother calling you stupid...**

HikariRen: What? I just said that to get everyone in the mood...


	20. Broken to Pieces

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELLOO ALL TO CHAPTER 20! OMG OMG OMG ITS CHAPTER 20! this is kinda short, yes? wait how would youse know, you havent even read it yet since you're reading my author's note right now, but if you arent and skipped it then ... <strong>

**ANYYYWAYYYYSSS this chapter isnt particularly my style? i posted a bit early, yes. im practising guitar right now and working on chap 21 and hearing my mum's stoogey asian movies -.- FOR SOME REASON I WANNA LOT OF REVIEWS TODAY! HECK I WANT THAT EVERYDAY... SO ENJOY AND REVIEW, YEA? BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE IM GONNA DRAW BeL AND TANITH AND BLACKSCYTHE SOON, BeL IS IN PROGRESS XD READ AND REVIEW, LOVE YA ALL XD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Broken into Pieces**

* * *

><p>"Argh!"<p>

BeL threw Maka carelessly into the dark and dusty cell like she was a rag doll.

Daru looked down at her. "You can stay here until you're normal again."

The two left, leaving Maka. Her body was numb after trying to squirm out of BeL's grip, which ended badly.

Maka sighed and pushed herself against the wall. _"This was supposed to happen. I knew… I knew I could never stay with them."_

"Well, at least they didn't chain me up…"

The cell was a place where no light ever entered. Maka lay against the wall, closing her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she could feel the blood dripping from it.

"_They hit my head on a wall or something… Argh, it fuckin hurts…"_

She sighed. Now that she thought about it, Maka came and went just like that.

"_Was it all just a dream..? Maybe everything was just too good to be true… Me, living a life like that…"_

A little mirror skidded across the floor. Maka opened her eyes and saw BeL standing at the bars. She said nothing and left.

"_She actually has a heart…" _

Maka reached out for the mirror, the cold glass sliding into her hands.

"42 42 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door..."

"Hiya! Wazzup –" Lord Death's sentence cut of when he saw Maka.

"Maka, where are you? Black Star and the others are looking for you!"

"I-I… I-I don't have much time… T-To explain… Can you please call them..?"

Within a few seconds, the whole gang besides Soul came barging into the room.

"M-Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed, seeing the blood from her head.

Maka tried her best to smile, despite the fact that her face and every other part of her body was aching.

"H-Hi…"

"W-Where are you? And and what did they do to you?"

"N-Nothing… They haven't done anything… B-But… I need to confess…" Maka whispered.

"Confess what? Just tell us where you are goddammit!" said Liz jumping in next to Tsubaki.

"I-I can't… L-Look… I'm not who you think I-I am…"

"What are you on about Maka?"

Maka started taking in deep breaths, the air around her was thick and she couldn't breathe properly. This was the longest time she's been in the Underworld.

"I-I'm going… To leave Shibusen forever… S-So I'll probably never see you all again…"

"Maka – chaaan! What are you saying?" said Patti, who for once wasn't acting so giggly and hyper.

"T-They… They won't kill me… But I might die in here instead…" Maka said shakily. She was even finding it hard to talk.

"ARGH JUST TELL WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE FOR DEATH'S SAKE!" shouted Black Star, causing the three girls to jerk up. He pushed them aside and started yelling at Maka.

"WE ARE COMING SO HURRY UP AND TELL US WHERE YOU ARE! WE'LL GO AND BRING YOU BACK SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DYING AND ALL THAT CRAP!"

"B-Black… Star… T-This… Is my fate… I-I can't go back… Everyone… I'm s-sorry… R-Really… S-Sorry…"

A tear escaped her eyes. Maka swallowed hard to keep the rest in.

"DON'T FUCKIN CRY, WE'RE FUCKIN COMING TO DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"

Tsubaki and Liz started crying while Patti was looking gloomy and comforting them both.

"Father! We have to save her!" said Kid shaking Lord Death.

Lord Death stayed silent.

Maka soon found herself crying her eyes out, blurring up the mirror with her tears.

"T-Tell Soul… I-I'm sorry too… H-He's always been there for me… S-So have all of you…" Maka wiped away her tears.

Black Star clenched his fists.

"O-One more thing… I-I'm actually… B-Bla –"

The mirror cracked and broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

"N-No…" Tears dropped from her eyes, onto the pile of broken glass. "I-I couldn't tell them…"

She pulled her legs towards herself and cried.

* * *

><p>"Maka! Maka! Damn!" Black Star punched the mirror. "We lost her…"<p>

Tsubaki and Liz cried even more, especially Liz.

"Father! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" exclaimed Kid.

"I know." Lord Death finally said. "And I think I know where she is."

"WHAT?" all of them exclaimed.

"When we were talking to her, I noticed that there was an aura emitting from the mirror she is using. Perhaps it's because of the place she's in. Space is distorted there."

"What kinda place is that?" exclaimed Black Star.

"The Underworld." Answered Lord Death. "The only place that has that much space distortion is the Underworld."

"The Underworld… But if a normal human stays there for too long than they'll die!" said Kid.

"Yep, so I advise all of you to hurry up and get there!"

"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET THERE?" said Liz.

"I can open a portal for you all! It's something only a shinigami can do."

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US EARLIER!"

"Ok, plan is, go in, grab Maka and then Kid, make a portal for them to get back out again. Ya hear?"

"I don't know how to open a portal!" said Kid.

"Easy, just think of home."

Kid thought for a minute. "Right… I'll do what I can do."

"Alright! Ready y'all?"

"Wait a minute! Since this is about Maka, I'm coming too!"

All of them turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Black Star said.

"Maka's friend. And you all ain't leaving without me."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 20<strong>


	21. Show

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i'll keep it short today, my mum is being a bitch is i might not update as regurarily (i think i spelt wrong) so sorry if there's any mistakes and enjoy and review :)<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Show**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground in front of Daru's throne.<p>

"Just let me sleep on the ground, huh..?" she said, getting up. By now she was feeling nauseous.

"So glad you've woken up, Maka. How are you feeling?" said Daru, looking down at her from his throne.

"I'll feel better when I'm not looking at your face." Replied Maka.

Daru chuckled. "Funny girl. You must be feeling quite sick, yes? This is the first time a human like you is spending such a long amount of time here. You might die soon."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I won't let you die that easily. We're bonded."

Maka made a face. "That… Just made you sound like a sick old pervert."

"Blood bonded Maka. Didn't I ever tell you?"

"Err… No I don't think so. What the fuck did you do to me anyway?"

"To put it simple, you can't disobey me."

"Great to know." Replied Maka sarcastically.

"Oh. Looks like your friends are coming to get you." Said Daru, looking through a mirror in his hand.

"What?"

"Your friends. You know. The Shooting Star, Big boobies, Scaredy Cat, Clown and Asymmetrical Child."

"What are you on about..? And what kinda gay names are they? Tell them to go away!"

"Nahh."

"I don't know like throw fireballs at them with your with your powers or something!"

"But they should at least put up a good fight since they dared to trespass."

"What are you –"

Three bright things shot out of Daru and into the mirror.

"W-What… What the hell were those things that just came out of your body..?"

"You'll see my dear."

Daru clicked his fingers and a stone chair came up from the ground and chained Maka's wrist to in. Then three mirrors appeared in front of her.

"Let me go! Or tell them to get the fuck outta here!"' she screamed.

"Just sit quietly and watch."

* * *

><p>"Kid! Liz! Patti! Ninja girl! Jeez where are they? Did they run off because they're scared?" shouted Black Star with rage.<p>

Tsubaki laughed weakly, trying to calm him down. "O-Of course not! They probably got lost!"

The Underworld was like a maze. They had no idea where they were going.

Something appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" said Black Star.

There was a roar and a purple dragon appeared in front of them.

Black Star cracked his fists. "Oh good. Something to beat the crap out of."

* * *

><p>"W-Why did HE LEAVE US!" wailed Liz, trembling.<p>

"Relaz sis!" said Patti, pinching Liz's cheeks.

"Looks like the one who is behind all this separated us with the others." Said Kid.

The three continued down the dark maze until something appeared in front of them.

"YAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THAT THAT BLACK THING?"

"Sis, you're so racist." Replied Patti.

"What is that?" said Kid, looking at the thing in front of them.

* * *

><p>"So I just tag along and they decide to leave me? How rude!"<p>

Tanith walked through the dark maze by herself. She was too hungry to even be scared.

Her stomach rumbled. "ARGH I'M SO HUNGRY GODDAMMIT!"

A long blue dragon – like snake appeared in front of her.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

It roared.

She stood thinking for a moment. "I hope you have a lot of meat! I'm like super hungry right now!" She pointed her fist at it.

"My fist is burning with the energy that will vanquish evil!"

RUMBLE.

"That was… My fist."

* * *

><p>"ARGH LET ME GO GODDAMIT!" Maka squirmed trying to break out of the chair but the chains held her tight.<p>

"Ah, looks like the fights have begun. Let's see who lasts the longest."

"What the hell are you putting them up against?" Maka screamed.

"Just some super ancient powers."

"LET THEM GO!"

"Oh come on, I need some entertainment sometimes!"

"They aren't dolls that you can just play with!" Maka yelled through gritted teeth.

"Sure I can. All humans are like that."

"You stoogey bastard!"

"Quiet down now, it's up to the good part!"

* * *

><p>Black Star couldn't get a clean hit off the dragon. It moved too fast, even faster than Black Star using Speed Star.<p>

It roared.

"Tsubaki! Uncanny Sword mode!"

"Hai!"

Tsubaki turned into a sword and tendrils of shadows tripped the dragon. Before Black Star could land a hit, it wacked its wing onto him and he rebounded off it.

"Stupid dragon… DIE ALREADY!"

Black Star was panting. The Uncanny sword mode was rapidly draining him of his energy.

"B-Black Star!" exclaimed Tsubaki alertly.

Before he could react, Black Star was pinned to the ground, as well as Tsubaki who was still in sword form.

* * *

><p>"What is it shooting at us?" cried Liz.<p>

"I don't know but the energy is similar to my Death Cannon!" exclaimed Kid.

The creature blasted another attack at him with the crystal on its head while Kid was dodging its moves.

Kid shot it over and over again. "None of my attacks are working! Argh my only choice is… Liz, Patti!"

"Yep, ready!"

"Y-Yes!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Liz and Patti turned into guns that wrapped around Kid's hands.

"Hurry!"

Kid pointed the guns at the creature. "Death Cannon."

BOOM!

The attack hit the creature, creating a heap of smoke.

"We got it!"

As Liz and Patti turned back into normal guns, a hand with claws grabbed Kid by the neck.

The creature was now bigger than before and holding Kid up, choking him.

* * *

><p>"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! I WANT MY MEAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I AM?"<p>

Tanith went all out, slashing the scaly snake with her sword. She poked it in the eye and it roared and smashed her onto the ground.

"Ew… That's gross…" She quickly recovered and went on slashing at it again.

It roared and wacked her side with its tail.

"I forgot you had a tail…"

It pushed her against the wall of the passage with its scales digging into her clothes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you need a manicure for your scales?"

* * *

><p>"Aw they didn't even put up a good fight." Said Daru. "Oh wells."<p>

"Please don't tell me that you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Daru smirked.

The three creatures in the mirrors prepared to attack.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 21<strong>


	22. Wrong Time

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the cliffhanger yesterday :P i had to leave it like that because my clocked time on the computer was finished. Well, ti think i posted like a chapter 21.5 but deleted it before anyone could read it XP had to just squash it in with 22 i guess. THANK YOU ALL MASSIVELY FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! no i wont stop asking for reviews but thaankk yooou everyone :)<strong>

** MY MUM IS BEING A TOTAL BITCH FLKJSLKFJAJKFN LKJFLRKF;SZOLIEKA AKJLSKEJTPRO;LK**

**dear readers, next scene will be blocked due to cursed screaming, throwing things around and complete voodoo stabbing...**

**ok im done... worst case scenario, this story might be dropped... maybe... but i dont think so. you all dont want it to get dropped right? riiight? riiiiigghhtt? *sighs* i will cry. BUT I WONT FUCKIN ALLOW IT! if my mum bans me from the com than i will bring my laptop with me to run away from home and go take refuge at some nerd's house with unlimited internet acess just to go finish my fanfic! this is almost finished anyway. well then. this is chap 22. read. enjoy. review. WHILE I GO STAB THE FUCK OUTTA THE VOODOO DOLL! **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Wrong Time**

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

The three monsters disappeared.

"Aw, you ruined it." Daru sighed. "Figures. We're blood bonded."

"And I keep asking you what the fuck that is!" Maka screamed out of frustration.

"I told you. You can't disobey me." He said in a tone that made Maka tremble.

"MAKA!" yelled a voice in the distance.

"Oh. They're coming." Daru approached Maka and whispered in her ear. "I'll let you go this time and you will continue to catch souls for me but if you disobey…"

An image flashed through her mind.

"N-No…"

"That is what will happen. I'll let your friends save you but do not tell them a word of who you are and what you do."

He left Maka. "BeL. Let's go."

With that, he disappeared along with BeL.

Maka sighed. _"Back to square one…"_

"MAKA!"

Black Star kicked down the door and barged in with the others.

Maka sighed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKIN COME!" she screamed.

Black Star walked and stopped in front of her. "WE CAME HERE TO SAVE YOUR FUCKIN SORRY ASS AND BRING YOU BACK! YOU'RE PART OF THE TEAM ALRIGHT?"

Maka could feel her eyes blurring. "I-I said I'm sorry…"

Tsubaki hit his head.

"Sorry." He went to stand next to Kid.

"You should've let the girls handle it instead of going up to Maka and screaming at her face." Said Kid.

"Shut up you…"

"You could've broken my chains y'know." Said Maka, her tears clearing up.

"Maka we thought we'd never see you again!" exclaimed Tsubaki hugging her while Liz and Patti was working on her chains.

CLICK. CLICK.

"Thanks." Said Maka rubbing her wrists.

"You're welcome." Liz ruffled her hair. "Just don't say all that crap about leaving again."

"You're part of the team Maka – chaaaaan!" giggled Patti hanging off her.

Maka hugged them all.

"Really, thank you all of you…" Maka couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. "And, I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Maka has been saved from the Underworld. Soul still hasn't woken up and Maka began collecting souls again.<p>

By the end of the week, she had already gotten more than 40 souls.

Maka opened the door to the infirmary where Soul was laid.

"_What happened to him..? What did Daru do to him..?"_

Maka sighed and sat on the chair next to his bed, vaguely remembering what Daru shot at him. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"_What am I doing here again..? Really…"_

Maka poked Soul's cheek. "Hurry up and wake up…"

He obviously didn't stir.

Maka sighed and stood up. _"I can't keep staying here… I've done too much damage already… But he's not going to let me leave…"_

She leaned close to his sleeping face. _"He looks so peaceful…" _She thought, holding back strands of her hair. Maka gently kissed him on the forehead before leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Hiya! Wazzup?"<p>

"Lord Death, I need to talk to you." Said Maka sternly.

"Hm?"

"W-What…" Maka gulped. _"I need to get this out of my chest."_

"What is a blood bond?"

Lord Death didn't answer for a while.

"Hello?"

"Blood."

"Eh?"

"It's to do with blood."

"I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT!"

"A blood bond is when two people make a promise, or a contract that is so important that the two is bounded by each other's blood. If one breaks the promise then they will encounter bad luck for the rest of their lives or die."

"Die?" Maka choked.

"Yes. Or so I've heard."

"How do they get the blood inside each other then..?"

"They drink it."

"W-What?"

"Just one drop. One drop of blood is all the blood bond needs to be sealed."

"C-Can you like I don't know, unseal it?"

Lord Death rubbed his chin, or what seemed like his chin.

"I've never heard of one getting out of a blood bond alive but it is possible to unseal the bond."

"How?"

"To kill the person who you make it with."

"K-Kill..?"

Maka stiffened. _"Like as in kill kill? I can't kill Daru! He's a goddamn shinigami!"_

"T-Thank you…" Maka lightly bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kill? Kill? KILL? He'll tie me up and roast me on a stick before I know it!"<em>

Maka stopped halfway in the corridor and shook her head, trying to forget all the thought of anything to do with Daru or killing in her head. She spotted BeL outside.

They locked eyes.

"_Hello Maka."_

Maka froze. "D-Daru..?"

"_Yes, it's me. So glad to hear from me, yes? Anyways, I hope you lived a good life here. Go grab your stuff and meet BeL outside. There's a portal there."_

"_W-What do you mean?" _Maka thought back.

"_It means that your time here is over. For real this time. I just couldn't be bothered going to all that trouble just to pick you up again. Pack all your belongings, by which I mean your BlackScythe clothes and go to BeL."_

"_W-Wait!" _

There was no creepy voice that spoke back.

Maka sighed. _"Should've known. A week. All I had was one goddamn week and I didn't even know it."_

She made it back to the dorms and to her room. Maka quickly threw all of her BlackScythe things onto her bed. The keychain was in her coat pocket since the last night she's gone hunting.

Maka found a small black bag and shoved all her clothes and pictures in.

Just when she was about to leave, she looked at the pile of photos on the side of her bed. They were all taken during the Shibusen Talent Partee.

Maka picked it up and looked through all the pictures. There was a stab of pain in her chest.

"_I don't want to leave…"_

She tore her blurry eyes from the pictures and chucked them back onto the cupboard.

Just when she was about to leave, a note came flying into her hand.

"Eh..?"

Maka unfolded it and froze. An unbearably cold feeling washed upon her. Her eyes widened.

"Maka!"

Soul came into her room, grinning. His smile slipped off his face when he saw Maka standing there, dumbfounded.

"Maka..?"

He looked at the note.

"Why… Does that have my name on it..?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 22<strong>


	23. Rain, Please don't go away

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HALOOOOOOOO EVERYONNNEEEEE :D GLAD TO HEAR FROM ME AGAIN YES? yes i said i wont update as regurlarily but but but but but i'm managing somehow :) im nice so i posted a bit earlier than usual :D<strong>

**this chapter is by far the SHORTEST THING I EVER WROTE SOOOOOOOOOO yea :D i hope you enjoooy :) and of course my friends, REVIEW THANK YOU VERY MUCH XD i am writing this during school (see how much i love everyone?) and and and and umm... im working on the sequel? another two or three chaps and this story will be done! happy reading **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Rain, Please don't go away**

* * *

><p>Maka's hands started trembling. She clenched the note in her hand and turned around, opened the window and jumped out.<p>

Soul jerked up. "M-Maka!"

She landed on the ground safely and bolted into the forest.

"_W-Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why fuckin WHY?"_

She tore through the forest, not caring about the sticks and branches that scratched her legs.

_"Why him..? Anyone but him..."_

"Maka!"

She ignored him and kept running.

"Oi Maka!"

He pulled her back by the shoulder, both of them panting.

"Ex…Plain…"

She didn't dare meet him in the eye. "Explain what..?"

"That note… Why did it have my name on it..?"

Maka stiffened. _"You just had to wake up now…"_

She slapped his arm away. "It just did ok?"

"Jeez, why the hell are you so mad fo –"

"What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

Soul looked at her. "You're my meister, my partner."

"Look, I'm glad you woke up and everything but this has to end."

"What are you on about Ma –"

"THE END! This is the goddamn freakin end! Get out of my fuckin life!"

Soul just stared at her.

"_Don't look at me like that…"_

"Ever since I woke up, you've been a complete bitch –"

"_I don't want to hear the things you're saying…"_

"– If you want me to leave then fine I'll –"

"_Please don't…"_

"Leave you!"

"_Leave me…"_

Rain started to pour.

With that, he left her. Tears started to drop from her eyes.

"_Why can't I even last one minute when you're gone..?" _She chuckled to herself through her tears and looked up at the sky. _"Rain… Please don't go away… You're the only thing that could wash away my tears... These stupid... Tears..."_

Maka fell to her knees. "Bye Soul…"

Suddenly, she felt a grab inside her chest.

"W-What..?"

It grabbed something inside her, squeezing it.

Maka was gasping for breath. She fell to the ground, slowly losing her consciousness.

"_Sadness. Guilt. Doubt."_

She reached out her arm in front of her, ignoring the voice in her head.

"_It's over."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 23<strong>


	24. Gone Is there a Way?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>HAAALLOOOOOOO! IS NO ONE REVIEWING NOW SINCE I'M REACHING THE END WITH THIS STORY? THAT'S NO GOOD D:<strong>

**anyyyywayyyys heelloooooo this is a very long chapter, to make up for the last chap sooo i hope you all enjoy it :) i was on the brink of pulling my hair out because i forgot an idea... ahahah you didnt need to know that. but i remember it nooow XD my assessment is sorta like due tomorrow and im writing this right now... YOU ALL SHOULD BE GRATEFUL weeellll, enjoy and reviiiew xD bye byeee **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Gone... Is there a Way?**

* * *

><p>Soul slammed the door of his room.<p>

"Why is she being such a bitch? What is with her?"

Soul kicked his bed.

"_Was it all…" _He touched his forehead. _"Just a lie..?"_

"You idiot…"

He bolted out the door, back to the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where… Am I..?"<em>

It was black. Pitch black.

"_I-I can't breathe…"_

"_Kill… Kill Soul Eater Evans."_

"_W-What..? No way… I can't and will never kill Soul…"_

"_Do as I tell you to."_

"_No..! Stop talking to me you stupid weirdo… Who… Am I talking to..?"_

"_Give in… And kill him."_

"_No…" _Maka felt weird.

"_Then I will."_

* * *

><p>Kid was in the library again.<p>

"Now the cause of his nightmares and hallucinations probably has nothing to do with anything natural… But that time… When the shinigami shot something into him…"

Kid thought back and remembered during the fight with the shinigami, he was on the verge of consciousness and saw the attack.

"Black electricity – like energy… That's obviously a shinigami's power…"

Kid stopped flicking through the book and read the words that caught his eye.

"Oh… No."

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

It started raining again.

"Where are you goddammit?"

He splashed through the puddles, through the rain to look for her.

"MAKA!"

He stopped running and sighed. "There you are."

* * *

><p>"Father! What does this mean?" exclaimed Kid barging through the room. "And don't try to avoid the question!"<p>

"Avoid?" said Lord Death. "I never avoid questions."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father, whatever you say. Now anyway, what is this?"

Lord Death examined the book closely. Then he shook his head. "I wish you'd never find that."

"Then why put it in the library?"

"You've read it, right?"

Kid looked down at the book gloomily. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

She turned around, soaked from head to toe.

"C'mon. Are you still not talking to me?"

Soul tried to come closer to her but in a flash, a black scythe was pointing at his neck.

"What… Are you doing..?"

* * *

><p>"There was once a shinigami I knew who was never satisfied with his powers or himself. Yes, he may sound like any other villain out there but he did once have pure heart and soul. When he had found the existence of more powerful things than himself, he would take it. He dealt with powers he didn't know, over time his heart has been tainted by darkness and his soul… Probably eaten away."<p>

"_That was probably the shinigami I saw last time…" _thought Kid.

"His name was Daru. It's a shame he's taken that road…"

"Daru..?"

* * *

><p>"Maka! Talk to me! And where the hell did you get this scythe from?" said Soul starting to feel frustrated.<p>

Maka didn't answer. Her eyes were like ice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Kill…"

"What are you on about?"

"My duty… Is to kill Soul Eater Evans…"

* * *

><p>"Since you've read that book, did you stumble across something called Death's Kiss?"<p>

"Yes I have. Whoever is destined for a death responsible by a shinigami or has anything to do with a shinigami…"

* * *

><p>"Kill me? What's wrong with you Maka?"<p>

She swiped her scythe at him but he dodged.

"Argh I've had it!"

His arm turned into a scythe.

* * *

><p>"… Will suffer. Nightmares and hallucinations were listed. Does that mean –"<p>

"Soul is destined to die at the hands of a shinigami, if not, one who is controlled by a shinigami, or any other accidents involving shinigamis."

"A shinigami can control people..?"

"I've only known one person who can do so. Long ago, Daru discovered the power to manipulate people, by using the sadness, guilt and doubt in their heart. I don't know how since he kept it a secret from all of us, but once he has grasped those three things, that person will be like a doll, following orders from him. No one can break themself from it unless… They can fight fear itself."

* * *

><p>Both clashed, scythe against scythe.<p>

"_Yes… That's right Maka… Kill him… Kill him and get his soul…" _ushered the voice in Maka's head.

She swiped at him with her scythe. He barely dodged it.

"_Stop… I can't keep doing this! I know it's you Daru! Shut up and get the fuck out of my head!"_

"Maka! What's wrong with you?" He yelled.

She said nothing but continued slashing her scythe at him.

"Maka!"

They locked scythes and Soul looked at her, red eyes to green. Her eyes were blank and emotionless.

Tears soon dropped from those emotionless olive green eyes but her face stayed the same.

"Soul…" she said her voice nothing but a whisper. "Run… Please run…"

"_Silence child!"_

"What..?"

Maka pushed Soul away and stood in a new stance, scythe spinning over her head.

"What are you doing Maka? Snap out of it!"

"_I'm sorry… I-I just… Can't…"_

A voice entered Soul's mind.

"_Soul Eater Evans… She is doing this for her mother… Just quietly let her kill you and her pain shall be erased…"_

"You! You're the one doing this to Maka aren't you?" shouted Soul like he was speaking to no one.

There came no reply, only the sound of the night breeze passing by the two.

"_Her mother..?" _thought Soul, _"She's doing this for her mother?"_

"_Yes Soul… She had to choose between you or her mother… I just gave her a little push…"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND GET OUT OF MAKA'S AS WELL!"

No sooner had he said that, Maka came running towards him, ready to slash.

"_Shit I can't dodge in time..!"_

When it was millimetres from his chest, Maka abruptly stopped.

"N-No…"

Her hands trembled.

"D-Don't hurt… S-Soul… "

"_You choose this boy over your mother?"_

"D-Don't… Make me h-hurt him… P-Please…"

Soul took a few steps closer to her.

"D-Don't come n-near me..!"

He continued walking until they were just inches from each other. Soul's scythe transformed back into his arm. He grabbed Maka's scythe.

"You just need to kill me right?"

"N-No..! D-Don't...!"

Maka tried to move but her body didn't listen to her.

"_Do not move child!" _hissed the voice in her head. _"Let him do it himself."_

More tears ran down her cheeks.

"D-Don't… Soul… Please don't…"

Soul smiled, a sad apologetic smile.

Then he pulled the scythe and it stabbed into his chest. He pushed it deeper and deeper, so much that Maka could see his face in so much pain.

"S-Stop…" whimpered Maka. "S-Stop it Soul…"

"_My work here is done… See you in the Underworld Soul Eater Evans…" _whispered the voice into the open which was soon carried away by the wind.

Maka realised that she could move now. She pulled the scythe out of Soul and he collapsed on her, his head on her shoulder. Maka dropped to her knees holding Soul, arms around his back. The scythe had gotten pushed straight through him.

"S-Soul! Soul!" Maka cried but he was drifting off.

"_N-No… Not again…"_

She rested his head on her lap, her tears dropping onto his face.

He reached out and wiped them away.

"I-I'm sorry! Please d-don't do this! S-Soul! We're p-partners right? Please…" she whispered. "Don't leave me…"

He began glowing and ebbing away slowly.

Tears furiously rolled down her cheeks.

"P-Please… Please d-don't go…"

Maka could see a slight smile on his face. Soul grabbed her piggy tail and gently yanked it. Maka lowered her head. Soul whispered words into her ear before he completely disappeared.

"I won't say it yet…"

Maka sat there, her eyes wide and tears running down.

"…_What did I do?" _

* * *

><p>When Maka woke up, Tsubaki was asleep, on the side of her bed with Liz and Patti on the other side. She got up, rubbing her head.<p>

"_Where am I..?"_

Tsubaki woke up by the sudden movement. "Maka..?"

"Sorry…"

"Mm… It's ok…" she murmured rubbing her eyes. "What happened yesterday?"

Maka choked on the question. "W-What?"

"We found you unconscious in the forest. And Soul's left the infirmary." Tsubaki looked at me with worried eyes. "What really happened Maka?"

Maka looked away. _"Don't look at me like that…"_

"Maka?"

"I… He… Soul's… Soul's gone…"

Tsubaki jerked up. "W-What do you mean gone? As in gone, he left the school or, Maka, tell me..!"

"_Why am I… The one who's always breaking the news to them… Because of me…"_

"Because of me…"

Liz and Patti soon woke up too.

"You ok Maka..?" mumbled Liz.

"B-Because of me…"

Then, she just broke.

"I killed Soul! I was the one who killed Soul! I killed Ox and the others! I killed them all!" Maka wailed, tears coming down like a river.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"_I've started so there's no going back…"_

"I'm BlackScythe too alright?" Maka tried to wipe away her tears but they kept on falling. "I killed a lot of people so… S-So it's not good to hang around me! Stop caring so much..!"

There was silence. _"I knew it…"_

The three of them hugged her.

"_W-What..?"_

"It's ok…" hushed Tsubaki.

"We'll get him back Maka." Said Liz.

"They're right Maka – chan." Said Patti who for once actually sounded mature.

Maka's eyes got super blurry as more and more tears starting to drop from her face. "Y-You can't get him back..!"

Tsubaki let go of her. "Sure you can. Remember the time you got me back?"

"N-No… That was because a shinigami didn't kill you…"

"What are you trying to say Maka?" said Liz.

Maka wiped her tears and shook her head. "When a person dies, their soul goes to the place they want to be at most, appearing as a being called their after – life… After the visit, the soul goes to the Underworld or wherever it's supposed to go… When me or BeL kills someone, that procedure takes place and then they go to the Underworld… But…"

"I thought you said you… Killed Soul…" murmured Liz.

"I… I did… But… I was possessed… By a shinigami…"

"What difference does that make?" replied Tsubaki.

"The shinigami was Daru, the one I was under a contract with… He controlled me and made me..." Maka gulped, swallowing the next round of tears. "He made me kill Soul… If Daru kills someone, they will automatically go to the Underworld… And there'll be nothing we can do about it…"

"Yes there is."

Kid was standing at the door, holding a book.

"W-What's that..?" asked Maka.

"A book on curses. Have you ever heard of Death's Kiss?"

"N-No…"

"Soul was cursed with Death's Kiss."

"W-What do you mean..?"

"He was destined to die at the hands of a shinigami. That's why he had nightmares and hallucinations, remember?"

"You don't seem upset that we were just told he DIED." Said Liz.

"Well, we can save him."

Maka jerked up. "H-How?"

"Did you all forget I'm a shinigami? Well, we have to get ready. Symmetrically. And train."

"I-I'll do it!" said Maka. _"Anything to save him…"_

"HEY DON'T FORGET I'M IN IT TOO! I GOTTA GO SAVE THAT MORON WHO JUST DIED SO EASILY."

Black Star appeared at the door.

"But you all have to train. You're not even close to ready."

All of them jumped in surprise.

"S-Stein – sensei?" stammered Maka.

"I knew from the start…" he said sighing. "Now hurry and get your asses out of bed, we got to get you all into shape."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 24<strong>


	25. Training

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>SUPPPPPPP ALLL! HOW'S IT GOING? CHAPTER 25 IS OUT! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY? *silence* NO? AWW... ANYYWAYYYSSS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND YES I KNOW YOU ALL GET TIRED OF ME BEGGING YOU ALL TO REVIEW IN EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I CANNOT HELP IT, I SWEAR XP i would love to hear from those who added me on fav storyauthor or story aler/author alert but never reviewed! it would help heeeaaps :3. AND AND AND AND AND to the fanfictioner TheAliensDidIt, I would looove to see another one of your reviews :3 its been a while since you've reviewed :( BUTTTT IM EXTREMELY GRATEFUL TO YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW AND ALLLSOOOO TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ! ENJOY ! ahaha and of course, review ;) **

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Training**

* * *

><p>"Ok… What do we have to do..?" began Liz.<p>

Stein had forced them to wake up at 4AM just to train. He wasn't even out yet.

Maka clutched the keychain tightly in her hand. _"I won't forgive you Daru…"_

"_Oh, you won't?"_

Maka jerked up.

Tsubaki looked her at. "Maka what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"_Daru, get out of my head! I'm not taking anymore orders from you!"_

"_I bet Death has already explained to you about blood bond. You can't disobey me."_

"_Then I'll just have to go and kill you!" _

The voice chuckled in her head. _"You can try…"_

"_I won't try. I will kill you you son of a bitch..!"_

The keychain turned into a black scythe and all of them looked at Maka surprised.

Stein finally came and stared at Maka's scythe for a while.

"Ok. Let's get started."

They all averted their attention to him.

"First objective. Injure this."

They all looked at him confused. "Injure WHAT?"

"FOOLS!"

Black Star and Kid were first to make a face. Then Liz. Then Patti. Then amazingly Tsubaki. Then Maka. Stein was neutral but showed signs of the creepy look.

"PLEASE." They all exclaimed.

Stein shrugged. "Beat him and the shinigami will _bow _down to you." With that he left.

"OI DON'T RUN AWAY!" exclaimed Kid. He turned back to Excalibur and shuddered.

"_I don't care if it's Excalibur or not…"_

Maka shot towards Excalibur and swang her scythe. Somehow, Excalibur managed to come close to Maka without her realising. He pointed the end of his cane at her neck.

"FOOL! Too much haste!"

He pushed his cane and Maka went tumbling, coughing and choking.

Black Star got ready for his soul wavelength punch.

Excalibur tripped him with his cane.

"FOOL! Too much unnecessary use of power!"

Kid shot him multiple times but the bullets came flying back.

"FOOL! Too much recklessness!"

The three kept attempting to get a clean hit off Excalibur but by the end of the day, nothing had progressed.

* * *

><p>All six of them collapsed, exhausted.<p>

"FOOLS!" said Excalibur. He pointed his cane at Maka. "You fool, you cannot attack with too much haste!"

He pointed at Black Star. "You fool, you cannot get a hit with such use of power!"

He pointed to Kid. "You fool, recklessness may get anyone hurt!"

Maka sighed and stood up. She closed her eyes.

She felt her soul expanding and an energy emitted from her. _"I have the blood of a shinigami in me… We might just have a chance…"_

"YARHHHHHH!"

Maka disappeared and reappeared behind Excalibur. He held up his cane to block her scythe but instead, she… Headbutted him.

Maka hit Excalibur with her scythe's staff and followed it up with a kick, using both her feet and jumping off him.

Excalibur staggered. "You are a fool! But I will not say you have done well!"

The others were all pumped up again and continued trying to hit Excalibur, as Maka did. No one left until they landed at least one blow on him.

Eventually, they all did.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've finally got you Soul Eater…"<em>

"_Who are you..?" _

"_I am the most powerful being on the Earth..!"_

"_Please. Spare me. You sound exactly like someone I know…"_

"_Oh, you sound pretty cocky; despite the fact I just made _her _kill you."_

"_She didn't kill me. I killed myself."_

"_I like you! Become my weapon and live a free – fear life of immortality."_

"_Never. Maka is my one and only meister. No one else. Especially not someone like you."_

"_Ok then. Are you sure about that boy? You've got a power no other weapon has. You and I will be a fabulous team."_

"_I said never."_

"_Fine. I'll just have to make you then."_


	26. Into the Underworld

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>WAZZZAAAAA! I MAY NOT UPDATE TOMORROW I THINK... I'M NOT SURE... BUT I'LL TRY YEA? ANYYWAYYYYS HOW ARE YOU ALL? CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS IS COMING TO AN END? welll,,,, my editor no longer i stuffed to read my chaps so i guess im the only one who edits it! how mean is she? :I maybe cuz i called her an alien at schooll... you didnt need to know that... anyways,,, i hope you all ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPPTERRR ! IM FEELING DOWN IN THE DUMPS LATELY SO REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE :) BYEEE BYEE XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Into the Underworld**

* * *

><p>Maka couldn't sleep. She turned over again and again restlessly on her bed.<p>

"_What's going to happen…When it begins..?" _she couldn't help but think about what might happen. What if things didn't head her way? What if she had to leave Shibusen and continue to serve Daru?

Maka got out of bed and put on a coat and went to the Shibusen rooftop. When she opened the door, Kid was there.

"_Great. Luck is TOTALLY on my side today."_

He turned around and saw her. "Hi Maka."

"Hey…"

Maka walked up to the ledge and stood next to Kid.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Maka sighed. "Yeah."

"You know Maka… We're all afraid of what the future holds."

Maka didn't say anything but gazed at the night starless sky.

"_I think… I might be afraid as well…"_

"I'm not gonna tell you I don't hate you." She finally said.

Kid chuckled. "I know."

"But I will say thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning was the day when the battle commences.<p>

Maka, Kid, Liz and Patti had made it to the forest first.

"Kid, can you open the portal?" asked Liz yawning.

"Probably." He started swaying side to side. "Eight, is the magic number. I said eight, is the magic number. Eight, is the magic number. I said eight, is the magic number…"

"What is he on about..?" said Maka staring at him.

"Eight is his lucky number." Replied Liz, talking over Kid's chant.

"YAHOO! WE GONNA KICK SOME GOD'S ASS TODAY!" exclaimed Black on a tree branch.

"When did he get up there..?" murmured Liz and Maka.

"So. Anyone got a plan?" asked Maka as Tsubaki and Black Star approached them.

"YEP!" said Black Star grinning. "WE GO IN, SAVE SOUL, KICK SOME SHINIGAMI ASS AND RUN OUT!"

"And this is why we never listen to you…"Maka made a face. "Ok, Kid will open the portal for us and we go in. Underworld is a very confusing place since you've all been there. By the way, where's Stein – sensei? Isn't he supposed to see us off while we go meet our death like a good teacher?"

"Oh right. He said something about being too tired so just hurry up and come back." Said Black Star

"Asshole… Anyway, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti, you four can only stay for a certain period of time. Me and Kid can stay longer than that so use your time wisely and don't do anything rash, especially Black Star." Continued Maka.

"Why just you and Kid?" asked Tsubaki.

"Oh. I haven't told you all. I made a blood bond, or in other words, a contract with a shinigami so I have a little bit of shinigami blood in me. I could help Kid open up the portal."

"Right."

"Ok. This is it…"

"Can I just say something before we all die for the sake of Soul?" said Liz.

Maka sighed. "You won't… Might… Not… Die..!"

"You're shouting me food for doing this!"

Maka sighed again. "I thought you volunteered to do this… Kid, open up the portal. Daru's bound to have some inhuman monster or something in there. He knows we're coming… Worst case scenario… Close the portal… Ok… Let's go…"

Maka took out the keychain from her pocket and it turned into a scythe. Kid's soul expanded as well as Maka's and they both forced open a black, distorted portal.

"_That's already drained a bit of my energy…" _Maka staggered back but remained balanced again. "Let's go!"

She jumped through the portal, with the others behind her.

"_We're coming Soul..!"_

* * *

><p>"You know more about this place then us…" started Kid.<p>

"Y-Y-Y-You c-c-c-c-could've t-t-t-t-t-old us about t-t-t-t-this..!" stammered Liz, trembling.

Maka sighed. "Big deal! How the hell should I know he would use all the zombies of the people I killed?"

Standing in front of them were over a thousand zombies, of every human, and kishin, Maka and BeL had killed.

"Kid, you and Liz and Patti hold them off! You're nearer to the portal exit! Black Star, Tsubaki and I will go through first!"

There was a sudden scream.

Maka turned around. "Alright, who's being a scaredy cat?"

Liz shook her head. "Not me…"

Tanith came running from a corner and collided with Maka.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MAAAKKKAAA!"

"TANITH?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I WAS?"

"How long have you been here?"

"A week… Since we came to save you…"

"And you're still alive? Wow…"

"I NEED MEAT! NOW!"

She turned to the zombies. "They're all dead right?"

Maka slowly nodded.

Tanith got out her sword with glittering eyes. "Now who's gonna be a lucky one?"

"She's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do is she..?" said Liz.

"MEAATTT!"

Maka sighed. "Let her be… It's too gross to watch anyway… Kid, Liz, Patti, help Tanith. Let's go, Black Star, Tsubaki."

"How're we going to get through..?" asked Tsubaki.

"Hold hands."

"Eh?"

"Just to it!"

Tsubaki held Black Star's hand and Maka held hers. In a flash, all three of them disappeared.

They reappeared in the same room where Maka was chained to the chair.

Black Star cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for a long time for this! Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned into a kurisamigama, a short scythe chain and Black Star caught it.

The shinigami chuckled. "Hello. I wasn't expecting guests today."

Maka could see five faint lights, shining behind his back. She glared at him.

"Daru."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 26<strong>


	27. Can't Let Go!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS CHAPPPTER 27! THANK YOU ALL YOU READERS FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR, OR EVEN BOTHERED READING THIS FAR! THANKKK YOOOOU SOOO MUCH YOU'VE MADE THESE 26 DAYS (AND YES I COUNTED BECAUSE I WROTE A CHAPTER EVERYDAY) A HELL OF A HAPPY TIME FOR ME! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! i hope you read and enjoy and review ^^ im soooo sorry i posted so late! i was stuck on the calculator, adding money for my mum... it took like an hour so yea... ENJOY AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Can' t Let Go!**

* * *

><p>"Daru…"<p>

"Hello Maka."

Daru looked over to Black Star. "You must be the one who will transcend God I presume."

Black Star clutched the handles of the scythe chain. "Don't. Mock me."

Daru chuckled. "My, my. You certainly have the look of a demon. But… I don't have time for you. BeL."

In a flash of silver and the 'clang' of blade against blade, Black Star was blocking BeL's sword.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?" said Daru. He pointed at Black Star and BeL and they both disappeared.

"I'm here. Let Soul go." Maka said sternly.

Daru chuckled. Maka made a face. "Please stop chuckling… It really makes you sound like an old horny, perverted bastard…"

"I can't let Soul Eater go yet."

Maka tensed. "Why? You wanted me here don't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, Maka. _He _just doesn't want to leave."

"W-What..?"

A figure appeared next to Daru.

"S-Soul..?"

He looked like Soul, had the same clothes and the same white hair. But something about him wasn't the same.

He lifted his head and Maka could see his eyes. Deep red like the monster on that day. A dark aura was emitting from him.

"L-Let… Let him go! This is between you and me so let Soul go!"

"I don't think that's possible. I will be the one to kill you for your betrayal but I would love to see your face when I use him to kill you. All who stand in my path shall be shown no mercy."

"Then… Why..? Why did you let me live in the first place..?"

"Because I wanted someone to get souls for me while I conduct my own research. Do you know why I wanted so many souls?"

Soul turned into a scythe, a black scythe and Daru caught it.

"It was to gain power. Haven't you ever heard of the Eight Ancient Powers around the world? I've got five of them. Getting souls of humans and kishins is just for me to regain control of the power. You have no chance in beating me my dear."

The anger was rising up in Maka. "Don't. Call me dear."

He chuckled, amused. "I need one more soul. But this one is special. It has to be extra pure. And it's standing right in front of me." He pointed the scythe at me. "Just before you die, do you want to say any last words?"

Maka didn't say anything and clutched her scythe tightly. "Y-You… YOU NEVER HAD MY MUM IN THE FIRST PLACE DID YOU?" she screamed furiously at him.

"Do you think I was lying? I did have her. Of course I had her. _I _killed her."

Maka's eyes widened. "Y-You… Y-You killed… Her..?"

"Yes I did. She was one of the Guardians so of course I had to kill her."

Maka needed to calm down. She's not going to save anyone if she breaks into a frenzy. She took a deep breath.

"I will kill you."

"Oh you will kill me now? Maka…" He lowered the scythe. "Do we really want to hurt each other? You are a betrayer at Shibusen! A traitor! Do you think killing me will solve anything? Do you really think that once this is all over they'll except you like nothing have happened? If you really think that, you are a fool. You and I are the same. There is no place for you there."

Maka stiffened. _"No… I can't… Let his words get to me now…"_

"No…" she finally said.

"What?"

"No. I'm nothing like you. I've got friends. Friends who are willing to accept me despite what wrong things I've done. You?" Maka scoffed. "To put it short, you're just a crazy, power – hungry bitch!"

* * *

><p>Lord Death and Stein was watching the fight in the Underworld through Lord Death's mirror.<p>

They both didn't say anything.

"She… She called him a _bitch._" Said Stein.

Lord Death cheered. "Way to go Maka!"

* * *

><p>Daru made the first move. Maka quickly blocked with her scythe.<p>

Suddenly, she could see blood coming out of Daru's scythe.

"S-SOUL..!"

She leapt back, keeping a distance from him. "W-What did you do to him?"

"You mean, what did _you _do."

"No…"

"_At this point, he'll either slice me or… I'll never get a clean hit…"_

"Stay fooocused."

Daru cut her in the stomach and se yelped out in pain.

"_I-Its… Not that deep… But I… I have no chance at this…"_

Daru stopped. "I should test it out."

"W-What..?"

"Bahamut…"

He sprouted purple dragon – like wings from his back .

"W-What… Are you..?"

It a flash, he disappeared. Maka looked around, looking from side to side, panicked.

"_Behind…"_

CLANG!

She blocked Daru's swipe as he flew down from above. He kept attacking her from the air and she couldn't do anything but helplessly block his attacks.

"_Maka…"_

She jerked up. _"S-Soul..?"_

"_Maka… Where… Are you..?"_

"_I'm… I'm here! C-Can you hear me?"_

"_Maka…"_

"SOUL!"

In a heartbeat, Daru flew down and pierced Maka right in the stomach. He took out the scythe and it turned blacker than before, tainted with darkness.

Maka collapsed, choking out blood. She struggled on the ground, unable to move.

"_No… Soul…"_

Daru chuckled once again. "A mere girl like you can never beat me. Good bye Maka Albarn."

"_I… I can't… Let… You… Go… Again…"_

"You… S-Sadistic… Bitch…"

"Still alive? And excuse me, I'm no sadist. I just like watching people like you die in front and by me."

"_I'm… Losing it…"_

Daru felt something get drained out of him. "W-What?"

A bright red light sucked itself into Maka and she glowed.

After coughing a bit, she stood up. "I… Have no idea what that was but it was GOOD!"

"How… How can that be..? The Phoenix… The Phoenix went into you?"

Maka tilted her head. "Eh?"

"Insolent child! You are an eyesore! I SHALL REMOVE YOUR EXISTANCE!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Maka dodged with unbelievably fast speed and kicked Daru in the face.

"ARGH!"

He hit the wall. "LEVIATHAN!" he roared.

A blue dragon – like snake _came out _from him and attacked Maka. Wings, orangey red wings sprouted from Maka's back, enveloped in _fire._ "GAH, FIRE EXTINGUISHER! WHERE'S THE DAMN FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"

The snake wacked Maka on the side and she went tumbling. The fire on her back didn't seem to trouble her anymore she took a deep breath and… Screamed?

A piercing sound came out and the snake disappeared.

Then fireballs came out of the palms of her hands and shot Daru.

"Woah… What kind of freak did you turn me into..?"

Daru roared again. Not as a human but as a dragon. "CARBUNCLE!"

A black fog enveloped the place and Maka could see, in front of her was a twenty metre monster, towering above her with a red crystal on its forehead.

Maka gulped. "Tanith will have a lot to eat…"

Maka dodged as it brought down its huge fist.

"_Not good…" _she thought. _"I should get Daru while his weak…" _

Maka flew, yes _flew, _around and past the monster with extreme speed, brought up her scythe and pierced Daru.

The monster immediately disappeared and Daru spurted out blood. Maka left her scythe on the wall which was pinning him up. She caught Soul's tainted weapon form.

The wings disappeared from her back.

She looked at the scythe. "I'm… I'm coming… Sorry for the wait…"

Maka hugged it and she felt like her consciousness was knocked right out of her.

* * *

><p>Daru took the scythe out of him and laughed. "This puny weapon cannot kill me!"<p>

He approached the traitor and was about to swing. Before he could, someone kicked his face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

He sighed, wiping the blood from his mouth. "This just isn't my day…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 27<strong>


	28. Into your Past

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, neither the manga or anime... but i own a shinigami called Daru and a ninja called Tanith and BeL :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPPPTERRR 28 IS HEREEEEE! IM SORRYRYYY I DIDNT UPLOAD YESTERDAY! ANYONE MISS ME? NO? AWW ANYWAYS I WILL KEEP THIS SUPER SHORT BECAUSE TODAY'S CHAPTER IS QUITE LONG! ENJOY :)**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**Summary (as promised in the other summary ^^) : **Maka Albarn ventured deep into the Underworld in order to find her mother, Kami. On the way, she unluckily encounters a shinigami named Daru. He and her make a deal that if she can get him some souls then he will give her her mother. Maka agrees and her first mission was to enrol into Shibusen, school for Meisters and Weapons. Maka cautiously keeps her distance from everyone at the academy but especially her partner/weapon Soul Eater Evans. What happens when she starts making friends? And what will happen when they start opening up her heart? The answers' simple. Nothing but darkness awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Into your Past: The Final Battle Continues**

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Maka fell, butt first onto the ground.

"Eh? Where am I..?"

A little boy with red eyes and white hair was in front of her. He looked exactly like…

"S-Soul..?"

"Do I know you?" he said.

"Where… Is this?" Maka said getting up.

"What do you mean where this is? You're in Newbay Village."

"A-Are… Are you Soul Eater Evans..?"

For a minute, Maka thought her surroundings blurred a bit.

He laughed. "Soul Eater? I'm Soul Evans! You're weird!"

"O-Oh… Nice to know..?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Looking around."

"You sound pretty shady lady. What's your name?"

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Wanna tour around the village?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Who's this Soul?" said a lady with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked very… Plump…<p>

"Oh. A visitor." Said Soul bluntly.

"S-Show her around, Soul!" The woman shook my hand. "Welcome to Newbay! Glad to have you!"

Maka smiled weakly. "G-Good to be here…"

Soul tugged at my coat and signalling me to go.

"Well… There's not much around here…" he said walking around with me.

All the villagers smiled and waved as we walked pass.

"Such… A nice atmosphere." Maka said waving back at them.

Soul looked at her. "You think?"

"Yeah."

"_It's… So peaceful…" _Maka looked around. The air was clean and the birds were chirping cheerfully. All the villagers were happy and smiling. _"I don't… I don't get it… What's so evil about this..?"_

"_Maka Albarn…"_

Maka jerked up. _"Who are you? And why do things keep using my head as a chat room?"_

"_I am Phoenix. Saved your butt before, remember?"_

Maka made a face. _"Oh. Right. What do you want?"_

"_As you have noticed, this isn't an ordinary village."_

"_Yeah I noticed. What do you mean by not ordinary though?"_

"_The darkness has eaten away at his memories. This is Soul Eater Evan's last memory."_

"_W-What..?"_

"_I don't have much time left. There is someone I must be with."_

"_S-S-So hurry up and tell me how to save him!"_

"_Do not let him fall asleep or lose consciousness. His existence here is the only thing keeping the illusion up. If he is down then… You'll merely be a part of his memory. If he has any sanity left that is. Do well. I must go."_

"_W-Wait!"_

"_Oh and by the way, make sure you don't die here alright?"_

With that, the voice stopped. _"Don't die here? Is that all it's gonna say to me..?"_ Maka sighed. _"Why do keep having creepy conversations with the voices in my head? Am I going crazy..?"_

"Maka! Oi Maka!"

"Eh?"

"The tour's finished! This place is my house."

A girl with short, roughly cut white hair came running out of the house. "Big brother!"

Maka gaped. "W-W-W-What did you call him..?"

The girl looked at me. "Who're you?"

Soul ruffled the girl's hair. "This is my sister. Valkyrie."

"_He never told me he had a sister!"_

"That's a visitor, Maka." He continued.

The girl smiled. "Hello Maka – chan!"

"_S-S-S-S-S-SHE'S SO CUTE!"_

Valkyrie's face changed. "Wanna have an arm wrestling duel?"

"EH?"

Soul hit her head. "Quit it, Val."

Valkyrie tugged his arm. "Then I'll have a match with you!"

"Nah. Can't be stuffed."

"C'mon bro!"

"No –"

Soul stopped mid sentence to the sound of screaming.

The three ran to the village to see it completely set afire.

There, in front of them was _it. _

* * *

><p>"How are you even alive? Didn't I eat your soul already?"<p>

"No! You were drunk and ate some other person's soul!" yelled Kami Albarn attacking him.

"You seem so sad about the death of another person." Daru said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER WHILE I WAS GONE?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

"YOU SICK SICK FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,DIIIEEE!"

"For once, I wish it was your idiot of a husband coming to the rescue."

Kami stopped. She made a disgusted face. "He's… Still alive..?"

* * *

><p>Maka couldn't help trembling. Her legs felt like jelly. <em>"N-No… T-This… Isn't a time… To be scared…" <em>she thought through gritted teeth to control her fear.

"Maka!" Valkyrie helped her up as Soul stood in front of them.

All the villagers, every one of them, were gone.

"_They didn't run away..." _

Blood dripped from the monster's beak.

"_They were devoured…"_

Maka tensed. She stepped next to Soul.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, pushing her back.

"This… Was the thing that killed my mum! Just… Stay here! I don't want to get any more people killed."

Maka ran towards the monster but soon realised she didn't have her scythe. She cursed aloud.

It pinned her to the ground, its blood red eyes making her freeze.

"Maka!"

"_No…"_

She grabbed its huge arm with two hands and sent a massive dose of her soul wavelength into it. It screeched and she jumped away from it.

"AGHHHH!"

Soul and Maka whisked around to see Valkyrie being pulled away by another monster.

"What? There's… TWO?"

Soul bolted towards Valkyrie, reaching out for her. But it was too fast.

It turned around and shot a blast out of its mouth, hitting Soul, full frontal.

The other one which was hit by Maka's wavelength shot one from it's mouth as well, directly at Soul.

"SOUL!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Maka dashed towards him. _"I can't let him get another shot from that!"_

She held him tight and screamed as the blast hit her.

"MAKA!"

The two bird monsters created a black portal and went in, cutting out Valkyrie's scream.

The crackling of flames continued as Maka lay there with Soul.

The surroundings blurred.

Maka slowly got up. Soul was drifting off. He was losing consciousness.

She tightly hugged his limp body, crying. "Wake up… Soul… Please… Wake up…"

The surroundings shattered and everything was black.

Maka held on tightly to Soul as they fell into the pit of nothingness.

"I… Won't let you go..!"

There was a bright light and Maka soon found herself back in the Underworld, with Soul by her side.

She got up and poked Soul's cheek. "Oiiiii. I'm expecting a thank you anytime now."

He groaned and got up. "Thanks…"

"Are you ok..?" Maka asked him, still worried.

He looked at her then grinned. "I'm fine." He blew at the air. "It's so not cool getting my ass saved by a girl…"

For the first time in days, Maka managed to laugh. "Get used to it!"

"Hey Maka. Got a question."

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"And you ask me now!" she sighed. "You're in the Underworld…"

She glanced at him. "Daru… Didn't say anything… Did he?"

"Like what?"

"L-L-Like about me being BlackScythe and that if we did Soul Resonances then you would find out that I worked for Da… You didn't need to know that…"

Soul stared at her.

Maka sighed. "I know I should've told you sooner but I… I just couldn't… And seeing you in this state… It hurts, alright..?"

He grinned and flicked her forehead.

"OW!"

"Revenge for all the Maka – Chops you've given me." He pushed me slightly. "Idiiiiiot. You're my partner. We'll always be partners. So you shouldn't hide anything from me."

Maka found a way to smile. "Thank you So –"

BOOM!

Maka sighed. "Right. There's a fight going on so there ain't time for any sweet moments…"

Suddenly, the door got smashed down (yet again) and Kid, Liz and Patti came running through being chased by a stampede of zombies.

"What happened to beating the crap out of them huh?"

"There's too much!" screamed Liz.

Maka slapped her forehead. "And where the hell's Tanith?"

Liz pointed a shaky finger to a big, bulky zombie.

Maka gaped. "NOOO! TANITH!"

"No Maka, look up!" said Kid.

Maka looked up further and saw Tanith chewing on his head.

Soul made a face. "That… Is sick."

Maka turned slightly green. "I think… I think I'm gonna throw up…"

"DO THAT LATER!" exclaimed Kid.

"BUT NOW, RUN!" screamed Liz.

The stampede smashed through another wall where Daru and Kami stopped halfway during a fight.

All of them froze.

"Mum..?"

"Maka!"

Mother and daughter ran into each other's arms and cried.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to re-kill you, not let you get into a mushy reunion with your daughter." Said Daru.

The two flared up with anger.

Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti stared at them. "WOAH. Like mother like daughter…"

Kami began laughing. "LET'S KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH, MAKA."

Maka's face turned into an evil grin. "LET'S, MUM." She turned over to Soul and he turned into a scythe.

"There goes the mother and daughter duo." Said Liz.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Star and Tsubaki landed next to them.

"How was your fight?" said Kid.

Black Star grinned.

BeL's limp body landed next to him with a loud sickly thud.

"I applaud you." Said Kid.

Liz turned around. "Why aren't they attacking..?" she said pointing at the zombies.

"Probably cause Daru Daru is here!" giggled Patti.

After numerous clashes with Daru, Kami and Maka, the two were smashed against the wall. Seeing this, Kid and the others joined in the fight as well.

They all collapsed at his feet, defeated.

He laughed, a triumphant and victorious laugh. "AHAHAHAHHAHA I HAVE WON! THERE ISN'T ANYONE IN THE WORLD WHO CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"Ergh…" Kami dropped from the wall and got up.

Daru approached her, chuckling. He held her up by the neck and choked her. Kami screamed.

"I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES!"

"AARRRGHHHHHHH!"

There was a feeble slice at his back. "You're still alive too?"

He dropped Kami, she fell to the floor unmoving.

Maka was breathing heavily.

"Poor thing. Let me end your misery."

He grabbed Soul from her hand and threw him hard into the wall in front. He turned back into human form and collapsed to the floor.

Daru pointed around. "You have no one left."

Maka didn't say anything. "I… I will kill you…"

"I HATE…"

He grabbed her head with one hand and hauled her up.

"… TRY HARD PESTS…"

He squeezed her skull and she screamed, her eyes watering with pain.

"… LIKE YOU…"

In one final move, Daru sent down massive amounts of black electricity energy. Maka's scream turned into a painful and agonizing screech.

"…WHO NEVER GIVE UP!"

Maka fell with a sickly thud, coughing up lots of blood.

Daru continued laughing, his laugh echoing throughout Underworld.

Something hit Maka. She pushed herself to stay awake. At her feet was a mirror.

She reached out for it. On the mirror, it said, _"Press against his chest and force wavelength through…"_

She looked back and BeL lost the light in her eyes. _"Thanks, BeL…"_

Maka got up, trembling.

"Are you still alive? How many times do I have to kill you?"

Before he could do anything, Maka shoved the mirror against his chest and used the last of her energy to push all her soul wavelength that her body could offer into him.

There was no reaction at first but then he started yelling. It got louder and louder and Maka struggled to stand up and hold the mirror at once. It was getting heavy.

Daru disintegrated into a burst of flames and Maka dropped to the floor. The mirror shattered at the impact and all the souls flew around.

"_Did it…"_

Maka rolled herself to face the sky. There were millions of souls floating around, trying to find their body.

"_Lanterns… They look like lanterns…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 28<strong>


	29. Departure, with Cherryblossoms

**Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis & You**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Departure, with Cherryblossoms**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a room. She slowly got up and looked around.<p>

A girl with a high ponytail came in with a bouquet of flowers. As soon as she saw Maka, she dropped the flowers and ran straight to her, hugging her tightly.

"We missed you so much! Are you ok?"

"I'll… Be… Ok… When you… Let… Me… Go…" Maka managed to say.

The girl let her go and laughed weakly.

Suddenly, a lot of people came through the door and crowded around Maka's bed.

"So how are you feeling Maka?" said the tall shadow with the mask and the creepy voice.

"Yeah are you alright now Maka?" exclaimed the blue haired boy.

"You were hurt quite a lot by Daru." Said the boy with black and white hair.

"I-I'm… Ok… But…" she looked around. "Why does everyone keep calling me Maka..?"

They all stared at her. "EH?"

"My name… My name is Maki."

They all looked at the man with grey hair and a screw in his head for an explanation.

"I need to conduct research on this." He murmured and left.

Maki gazed over the crowd of people. She spotted someone and immediately got out of the bed and hugged her. "Tanith! I've missed you so much!"

"M-Maki..? I-I thought… You were dead…"

"I-I'm not! T-Tanith where is this..?"

Maki looked around at each and every person.

"Black Star… Death the Kid… Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…"

She looked at Lord Death and held onto Tanith tighter. "Y-You're a shinigami..!"

Then she looked at Soul. "Who… Are you..?"

He stared at her. They all stared at her.

"W-Where's my mum?"

"S-She's next do –" started Tsubaki but Maka had already run out the door and into the next.

"Something… Is wrong with her." Said Black Star.

"REAPER – CHOP!" Black Star fell unconscious. "Don't say unnecessary things at unnecessary times!" said Lord Death.

"She… She doesn't remember…" murmured Soul. He ran out the door.

"S-Soul! Where are you going?" said Kid.

"To find Stein!"

* * *

><p>"M-Mum!"<p>

Kami lay on the bed with many bandages around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Maki.

"H-Hello daughter…"

"M-Mum..!"

"Will you be a sweetheart and take me… Outside..? The… Cherry blossoms are blooming…"

Maki nodded through her tears and helped her mum into a wheelchair and pushed her outside. The rest of the gang peeked from behind but no one followed the two.

Kami sighed in satisfaction, the cherry blossom petals falling on her. "I think I… Spent too much time… In the Underworld…"

"W-What..?"

Kami touched her face. "I'm sorry… I couldn't be with you forever…"

Maki kneeled down and hugged her. "N-N-No… Please… Don't…" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

A soft wind swept by. Kami began ebbing away. "Remember…"

"M-M-Mum..!"

"Remember… To… Lay chicken… On my tombstone…"

Maki made a face. "… What..?"

"And… I love you… Maka…"

She turned into millions of cherry blossom petals and the wind swept it along with it.

Her tears dropped onto the empty wheelchair.

"I'm not… Maka… Am... I..?" She clenched her fists. "W-Who… Am... I..?"

* * *

><p>"STEIN!"<p>

"What?" Stein said blandly as Soul burst through his lab.

"What… It's happening… To Maka?"

Stein didn't answer for a while.

"Tell me already!"

He sighed. "She's been cursed with the Centum Curse."

"Centum... Curse..?"

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis &amp; You -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hallloooo everyone! did you all think i didnt talk in the beginning so you think THANK GOD I DONT HAVE TO READ HER ANNOYING TALK? ahahahaha well... as you can see, this is the end of Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis &amp; You!<strong>

**I am super happy to be able to finish this! seriously, I never thought I'd be able to finish it but with all the lively reviews, I continued so thank you everyone! now, I will thank some people who reviewed, story alerted me or faved this story! and yes, i can be stuffed going through my inbox to read the names :)**

**sorry if i spelt pen names wrong! and soorryryyyy if i miss your name! you all know im gratefull right?**

**TheAliensDidIt~~Xkarz~~xxAlyshaE~~Soharu87~~RynNightShade~~JkJk2395~~DemonScytheSoul~~Sylver Skye~~omgsouleater~~Symmetrical8DeathTheKid~~CherriiBee216~~TheElementalPerson~~Zimeus~~Spiritevans~~Wolf718~~LittleMissFirebug22~~Soul Eater Death Scythe~~KawaiiKotomiChan~~kishinhunter78~~PandoraLove~~B.V. The Epic~~Emcronia~~MarmaladeSkysGirl45~~SAHCB~~cookie monster gurl~~fower43~~TsukiAliceChan~~MSCS~~Jezzimare~~Asuragetsfalconpunched~~Unicornz4evah~~Mae Silver~~FaithLoveHope12~~And any other anoyomous reviewers out there :)**

**OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT MY EDITOR, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME IDEAS WHEN IM IN A SLUMP OR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I GOT TWO THINGS TO SAY TO YOU, **

**THANK YOU **

**AND **

**AHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE I GOT OVER 90 REVIEWS!**

**pheeeww i finished checking review names and my entire inbox! THANNK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH AND... THE SEQUEL SHOULD BE UP SOON! I'LL LET YOU READ THE SUMMARY YEA?**

**Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis &You + You Two**

**"Her entire existance was erased.. From her mind..?" "It's a curse. She's got 100 days to remember. Any later and she'll... Die." A new war is beginning meaning new foes, friends and love..? How can you save someone who thinks that they are someone else?**

**AND THAT IS IT! I HOPE I ALL SEE YOU ALL AND NEW PEOPLE READING NEXT TIME! BYE BYE FOR NOOOOWWWW! **

**SEEEEE YOU ALL IN MEISTERS, WEAPONS, SHINIGAMIS & YOU + YOU TWO!**

**xXHikariRenXx**


End file.
